For the Heart I Once Had
by Akemi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: Erm... Can't really think of a good Summary that won't be missleading... All I can really say is that you can actually read this one without reading Feel For You and Wish I Had An Angel. It is reccomended, but not mandatory. xD Enjoy. Read/Review Please!
1. The Crimson Sisters

_Hey guys. This is the third. I decided to change the name of this story from **Two For Tragedy** to **For The Heart I Once Had**... I hope you enjoy this one. ^_^ And you had better review..._

_Or else..._

The bell rang, and shrill as it was, it was a long awaited sound from the students. They filed out, the zealous boys getting stuck in the doorways as they all tried to pile out at once. Two boys were farther behind the pack, talking as they packed up their supplies slowly.

"So this is going to be Dark's first theft since Kari-san woke up?" A boy with red hair and red eyes, Daisuke Niwa, asked.

His friend, a boy with pale blue hair and Sapphire eyes, Satoshi Hikari, replied, "Yes, I guess my break is over." He laughed, but it wasn't a strong sound. He was still recovering from his long months of depression. "But since it's because Kari-Imouto is finally awake, I don't mind so much."

Daisuke smiled, "Me neither."

As they continued to talk, they exited the building. There weren't many other students around, except two other girls. They were walking like they were boys, side by side on the same path, but the girls were going towards them and were silent. The taller one, a girl with long blue hair so dark it was nearly black, and blue eyes dark enough to be black, except for the slightly lighter outside rim, where the color was light enough to see some of the midnight blue. The shorter girl (but not by much) had short, layered, spiky hair, that looked black except for the sun-bleached natural highlights of vivid blood red. Her eyes were unusual as well, green only around the pupil, which quickly lightened into a bright yellow for the rest of the iris.

As the two groups walked past each other, the shorter girl -the one with red highlights - pounced on Daisuke. "I LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

There was an infinite moment of silence. Daisuke had a priceless look on his face, blushing like crazy and wondering why some crazy girl had just attacked him. He stood paralyzed as he tried to figure out the politest way to deal with the girl. The shorter girl stayed as she was, unabashed and apparently oblivious to the suddenly awkward atmosphere. Satoshi watched with wide, bewildered eyes. The taller girl watched with bored eyes. She was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Miyako, stop that. You don't need another restraining order." Her unnerving eyes shifted to Satoshi. "Besides, I think his hair is better."

Miyako turned to her companion, still holding Daisuke. "But this boy seems nice." She turned back to Daisuke, her eyes just as unnerving as her sisters, but less cold. She petted his hair. "You won't get a restraining order will you?" Without giving him time to answer, she turned back to the other girl. "See? And besides, Kouta, you only like his" Satoshi's "hair because it's blue!"

Kouta shrugged, "So."

Daisuke finally found his voice. "Um... Miyako-san..."

Miyako turned her attention back to him and released him. "Miyako-Chan is fine."

Satoshi cut in. "Do you two go here?" The two girls looked suspicious to him.

Daisuke turned to his friend, "Yes they do. I recognize those pants." He pointed to the pants Kouta was wearing then blushed. She was wearing the girl's uniform shirt, but she was wearing the boy's pants. In confusion, Daisuke turned to Miyako. She was wearing the traditional girl's uniform, but she was wearing skinny jeans under her skirt! "Uhhhh… Miyako-Sa-" "Chan!" She interrupted. "Miyako-Chan, how long have the two of you been attending here?" Miyako was about to answer, but Kouta did first. "6 Months." Satoshi thought he saw something flicker in her eyes, but it was hard to tell with the girl. Miyako grinned. "We know our uniforms look different from the others. At first, the school tried to stop us, but they got used to us." Miyako giggled and Kouta just rolled her eyes, making Daisuke wonder what exactly the girls had done to get the school to accept their rebellious dress code.. "Miyako-Imouto… I think it's time you stop harassing these two. We have to get home. We have a job tonight, remember?" Her eyes shifted over the boys in a way that made Satoshi think of an x-ray, then settled on Miyako. Miyako let go of Daisuke. "You're right! I completely forgot!" Kouta sighed softly and shook her head at her sister. Miyako then directed her attention back to Satoshi and Daisuke. "We have to go now, but we'll see you around school." Miyako stepped back and ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention!" Miyako spun around and her eyes caught Kari's. Her eyes were the same Sapphire blue as Satoshi's and they held many emotions. Her hair was also the same light shade of blue as Satoshi's and it was cut slightly above her shoulders and layered. She had a very pale complexion and an extremely visible scar down the side of her face. It had to be a new scar. She appeared no older than 16. "It's alright!" She grinned. "Kari-Imouto! What are you doing out of the house? You shouldn't be doing much for a few more days, and, even then, you should be taking it easy! Doctors Orders!" Satoshi chastised. She rolled her eyes. "Chill out Satoshi-Nii! I've been resting for 6 months! I'm restless!!! Besides, I'm fully healed! It's not like I'm going to over-exert and keel over or something like that! I need fresh air!"

Satoshi shook his head. "Let's get you back to the house…" She navigated around Satoshi. "Hey! Who are these two?" Kari asked about Miyako and Kouta. The red-headed girl grinned. "Hello! My name is Miyako Kurenai and this is my sister, Kouta Kurenai!" Kari grinned at her and held her hand out to have it shaken. "My name is Kari. Kari Hikari. This is my older brother, Satoshi Hikari and our friend, Daisuke Niwa!" "Kari-Imouto…" Satoshi's voice rang out, somewhat annoyed. Kari rolled her eyes again. "I have to go now, but I'll see you at school on Monday. The doctor thinks I need a few more days of rest, but I think differently." Miyako giggled. "Alrighty Kari-Chan! It was nice to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again on Monday! Don't you Kouta-Onii?" Kouta just nodded, leveling her gaze with Kari's and Kari returning the look. For a moment, Kari's eyes widened and then her gaze shifted toward Satoshi. "We really have to go, Miyako-Imouto." Her gaze turned away. "Have a good evening." Miyako and Kouta walked away, Kouta just as silent as she had been upon arriving, and Miyako chattering about random things.


	2. The Bonds of Blood

_Sorry this took forever... High School's a bitch. xD Read, Review, and Enjoy Peoples!  
I just saw Twilight! It was AMAZING! I had three Extra Large Coca Cola Icees and a Monster!_

Daisuke, Kari, and Satoshi walked in the opposite direction, in silence, towards Kari's House. "Kari-San, how did you manage to sneak out of the house without Dark or Krad noticing?" Kari chuckled slightly. "Krad was sleeping and Dark was showering. They are preparing for the theft tonight. Of course, I should be too, but I'm already ready if you catch my drift, Satoshi-Nii." Satoshi looked over at Kari. "No. You are not helping them. Absolutely not!" Kari stopped, spinning on her heels, and faced Satoshi. "I am going and you can't stop me, Satoshi-Nii. Besides, Krad doesn't want me staying alone and the security has been boosted! They need my computer hacking skills!" Satoshi glared at her. "Wait. How do you know this?" Satoshi questioned. Kari grinned and pointed at herself. "Hacker." Satoshi rolled his eyes. "I won't go easy just because you will be there." She continued to grin. "I don't care. I like a challenge!"

"Kari! There you are! Do you know how worried I was!?!" Krad half shouted half spoke as he approached them. "Busted." Kari grinned. "Sorry Krad, I needed to get out of the house but you were sleeping and Dark was showering…" Krad narrowed his eyes. "Home. Now." Kari nodded. "Krad's on protect mode…" Kari mumbled, walking up to Krad and giving him a hug. Krad's eyes softened and he hugged her back. "I'm just worried about you. You tend to have a knack to get yourself into trouble you know…" Kari nodded. "I know."

"Well, seeing as Kari-San is in capable hands, Hiwatari-Kun and I are just going to… Walk home." Daisuke grinned awkwardly, seeing Krad acting kind was still rather knew to him. "See you at the museum, Master Satoshi." Krad smirked. Satoshi just narrowed his eyes, walking away with Daisuke.  
Krad wrapped an arm around Kari's waist, pulling her close as they walked back to the house.

"Kouta! Are we going masked or not?" Shouting to her older sister, Miyako pulled out two ninja-like masks. "Miyako! No masks! We don't want any idiots thinking WE'RE the thieves!" Miyako nodded, putting the ninja masks back into a bag. "So let me get this straight, Kouta. We are to go to the Museum, perch ourselves in the rafters, and wait for the thieves to show up, correct?" Kouta shook her head. "We are to guard the artwork, Miyako. We aren't going to be in the rafters." Miyako nodded. "Kouta…" "Yeah Miyako?" Kouta turned to look at her younger sister. All traces of goofing around and immaturity had disappeared from Miyako's face. Her eyes were solemn and she looked exceedingly serious. Kouta knew what was bothering her. Their last job had taken the life of their older brother, Akira Kurenai. Something had gone wrong and a stray bullet had hit him, killing him instantly.

"It's ok, Miyako." Kouta embraced her sister. "It won't happen again. I won't let it happen again…" Miyako nodded. "Go get ready, little sister. We don't want to be late." Kouta let go of her sister and Miyako went back to her closet, attempting to figure out what to wear.

**_The Museum…_**

Chief Commander Satoshi Hiwatari glared at Detective Saehara from a distance. He couldn't believe that the detective had hired two teenage girls to guard 'The Bonds Of Blood'! _I can't believe he hired Novices! The only thing they'll be good for is distracting Dark!_ The young(ish) commander let out a sharp exhale of breath and turned to face none other than Kouta and Miyako. "Hi! We're the hired guards!" Miyako, her happy face back, beamed. Satoshi was shocked. The two girls from earlier were the guards that imbecile detective had hired. "I remember you." Kouta spoke, her eyes narrowing in on him. "Satoshi Hikari. Isn't that who your sister introduced you as?" Satoshi nodded. "That is who I am. Only here I am Police Chief Commander Hiwatari." Kouta raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I'll show you the artwork that you are guarding. Follow me." Satoshi led the sisters into the museum.

"Kari-Chan, I'll set you down in the park, that way you won't have far to walk. Is that fine?" Krad asked. Kari nodded. "Yeah Krad, That's fine. Do you have your ear piece?" Dark's voice suddenly blared in her ear. "I've got mine!" Kari grimaced. "Talk quieter next time, He-Who-Sleeps-Curled-Up-In-Ball! That hurt! Krad, you have yours right?" He smiled. "Yeah, I've got mine as well." Kari nodded, smirking. "Good. Let's get the show on the road!"

"Wow… They are really pretty!" Miyako marveled at the 'Bonds of Blood' when she should have been on the lookout for the thief. The 'Bonds of Blood' were earrings. They had black studs and hung about a centimeter from a black chain. Hanging from that chain was what looked like a staff with two serpents intertwined around it. One black, the other white. Their eyes were created from very small dark blood red garnets cut into the shape of teardrops. At the bottom, their tails appeared to work together to hold a strategically cut garnet carved into a heart with a teardrop in the center. The garnet was the color of pooled blood. Dark, deep, and rich. The color was abnormally mesmerizing and it seemed to flash when Miyako looked closely at it. The bottom point of the heart looked as sharp as a razorblade but was probably as thin as a pin. The earrings themselves in a whole were probably only 5 centimeters long. "Miya-Chan, stay on task. They could be here any moment." She snapped out of her trance spinning on her heels. "Alrighty Kouta!" _I didn't have a chance to read about the artwork… Oh well. I'll read it after the heist._

"Gee Kari, I thought you said that they upped the security! This is still child's play!" Dark complained into the headset, dodging another set of lasers as Krad distracted the guards. "They did, Dark! Or at least, it looks like they did…" Dark then turned down the hall and met up with Krad. Dark shot him a look that seemed to say 'Where are the guards?' Krad smirked. "I took care of them." Dark and Krad then walked into the room containing the 'Bonds of Blood'.

Miyako and Kouta stood in front of the 'Bonds of Blood' patiently, awaiting the Thief's appearance. Kouta's eyes shot towards one of the two doors. "I hear voices." She whispered almost inaudibly. As if on cue, The Phantom Thief walked in, Black Wings and all with some one else not far behind. The Phantom Thief was tall. Somewhere around 6 foot 1 or 6 foot 2. Maybe taller. Neither Miyako nor Kouta could really tell. He had spiky violet hair that looked kinda awkward. At some points it was defy gravity spiky and others it just kinda hung there. His eyes seemed to be a cross between crimson red and amethyst purple. It was certainly strange. His slightly tanned skin was flawless and his face bore an arrogant smirk. He was clad in all black leather. Tightish looking leather pants with a black and silver studded belt, a soft looking black shirt that was tucked into his pants, a leather black trench coat accompanied with a hood, and gloves. They were leather on the top of the hand, but on the palm, it was a normal, non-shiny material.

The other male was a few inches shorter than the Phantom Thief. His golden hair was frighteningly long with a White-Gold Cross hanging from the bottom of his ponytail, which Miyako recognized as an artwork known as 'The Hikari Cross' from her research. His eyes were icy blue like the waters of the Arctic Circle. Cold and harsh, yet equally beautiful. There was also a slight tenderness to them. You had to look to see it though. His pale face also bore a smirk, but his wasn't of arrogance like the Phantom Thief's, but out of amusement. He wore all white which seemed to be loose-fitting and flowing. His shirt was pure white and was tucked into his pants, like Dark's, and was cut into a V-neck, the style of the shirt was suspended somewhere between Gay and Straight. Over it, he wore a white cloth trench coat that was somewhat longer than Dark's, but just by a little. It was accented with slivers of gold here and there. He also wore gloves, but his were plain cloth and pure white. His pants were white denim and had gold stitching. It looked homemade, but more in a One of a kind way rather than a bad way. The pants were accompanied with a plain white belt that contained a white gold colored buckle. They bore a facial resemblance, like twins, except for the fact that the blonde's face was slightly more angular and his eyes more cat-like than the Thief's. "I like him. He's kinda hot." Miyako leaned over and whispered to Kouta. So far, they were unnoticed. "Which one?" Kouta asked, with feigned interest, her eyes locked on their targets. "The Phantom Thief." Miyako stated matter-of-factly. "Really?" She questioned skeptically. Miyako nodded. Kouta made a gagging noise. The Phantom Thief looked in their direction. "Hey, finally the Commander is catering to my needs. Very attractive female guards. I like this."

"Shut up." Kouta's voice rang out cold and harsh and it made Miyako think of the edge of a knife. The Thief snorted. "Great. An attitude like the Commander." He smirked. "That'll only make things more interesting." His eyes flashed to the Blonde's. "Go Krad!" Finally, a face for the name! Miyako thought to herself. Krad dashed in Kouta's direction abnormally fast. Miyako's attention was drawn back to the Thief when she caught his movement out of the corner of her eyes. She spun, attempting to block him and succeeded, finding herself pinned between the display and the Thief. Both of his hands were clamped on either side of her on the display shelf. Her eyes widened at the situation. He leaned down, his face impossible close to her face. "I'm sorry, honey, but I need to take those earrings. So if you would kindly move aside when I let you go, I can guarantee you'll be unharmed." Dark bluffed, releasing his hold with one hand and gently stroking her cheek. He wouldn't hurt her even if she didn't move. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to harm a beautiful girl like her. She mystified him. More specifically, her eyes mystified him. Miyako was spellbound. His voice had relaxed her, mellowed her out. Her legs felt like jelly and she kinda just leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "Snap out of it!" Kouta shouted, once again, snapping Miyako out of her trance. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you take them, Thief!" Dark then surprised her by picking her up and moving her in one swift motion. Miyako's eyes widened again as she squeaked. The Thief chuckled, grabbing the earrings. "By the way, the name's Dark. Dark Mousy! Come on Kr-" Dark was then knocked down as Miyako tackled him, causing Dark to drop one of the earrings without realizing it. "I told you, Dark, that I can't let you take them!" She had each arm on the ground on either side of his head, straddling him, in an attempt to trap him. She pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket. "I've got him, sis!!!" Just as she clicked one of the handcuffs onto his right arm, he, gently as possible, knocked her off of him and beaconed to Krad that it was time to go. Krad caught the message and evaded Kouta. Dark and Krad ran out of the other door, both growing their wings simultaneously, Kouta and Miyako finding themselves staring after them somewhat in awe.

Dark winced as the earring in his left hand sliced his hand, drawing blood. The handcuffs on his right wrist jingled. "Dark! Krad! You guys make it out?" Dark peered into his hand, noticing that there was only one earring. "Dammit! I dropped one!" Dark yelled. "We can't turn back, Dark. Leave it. We'll get it later! Right now, we need to get out of here!" Dark nodded. "Yeah Kari. We're almost out." "Alright! Pick me up where you dropped me off, Krad!"

"Miyako! Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Kouta sounded concerned. Miyako nodded. "I'm fine, sister. Just a little… Shaken up." Kouta nodded. Something shiny caught Miyako's gaze. She walked over to it, and kneeled down, gasping. _The other piece of the 'Bonds of Blood'… He must have dropped it when I tackled him…_ Picking it up, Miyako held it in her hand. "What is that, Miyako?" Miyako closed her hand around the earring, the heart cutting painfully into her hand, drawing blood. "Nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's just meet with the Commander and go home." Kouta nodded and they walked out of the room, headed to collect their pay.


	3. The Theft

_Hey! It's me, Tsuki! Sorry I took so long for this update. I probably won't update again until the first of the year of 2009. The only reason this is being published today is because today happens to be Kari Hikari's birthday. xD That's right, December 23rd is Kari's birthday. xD Lolz Anyway, Happy Holidays!!! (Or rather, Happy Yule and Merry Christmas is what I say because those are my holidays. xD) Anywho! Read and Review! I love you! Review for my Christmas present!!! :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Dark

All throughout the flight back to the Niwa Household, I couldn't get the girl's face out of my mind. Every time I blinked, her face would be there, burned into my mind. Her cat like eyes, green around the pupil, fading into a bright, sunlight colored yellow. Her spiky pixie cut blackish red hair with the tasteful bloody streaks. Her pale skin, blemish free. I shook my head, squeezing my hands tighter. I gasped as the heart cut me again, releasing new blood onto the earring. "Dark. Are you alright?" My gaze flicked over to Kari. She no longer appealed to me in the way she originally had, she was like a sister now… or a sister-in-law. I smiled slightly at her. "Yeah. I'm fine, Kari. Just a little… Distracted." Kari nodded at me, turning her attention back to her lover, Krad. I sighed in discontent as I began to descend to the Niwa's roof.

"Hey, we're back!" I called out, walking into the living room. "How was the theft? You get the 'Bonds of Blood'?" Emiko asked cheerfully. "Well, I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Emiko looked nervously from her husband to Daisuke, then to Daiki, before returning her gaze to me. "Good news first, Dark." I nodded at her. "Alright. The good news is, I wasn't caught. The bad news is," I opened my left hand, revealing only one blood covered earring, the garnet heart and tears seeming to hum and glow contently. "I dropped the second one in the museum."

Everyone seemed quiet for a moment. I heard Kari shift uncomfortably behind me. "Dark… You dropped it? You lost the other one!!!" Emiko was furious. "We can't seal the artwork with just half of it!!!" Then, her eyes fell upon the blooded earring. She walked over to me, picking it up. "Dark. Do you know the abilities of this specific artwork?" Kosuke's voice rang out. My gaze found his and I shook my head. "Nope. Not a clue. Why?" Kosuke shook his head. "Dark, 'The Bonds of Blood' was one of the last of the Hikari artworks. The heart represents love, and the tears represent pain that comes with falling in love. The color of the two are that of blood, and the name suggests a bond being formed through blood." Krad let out a frustrated sigh. "Will you just spit out the point?" Kari shot a startled glance at Krad. "Krad! What's wrong with you!?!" She demanded. Krad shook his head. "Nothing. Just tired, that's all." He then stifled a yawn. "Krad, take Kari home. I'll be here for a while. Get some sleep. Both of you. And when I say sleep, I mean sleep!" I commanded. Kari let out a sheepish smile and Krad nodded.

After the two of them had left, I turned back to Kosuke. "Now, like Krad said, what's your point?" I was getting to be a little annoyed, too. Kosuke nodded. "The intension of the artwork is to bring two people together. To form a bond between them." I nodded. "To make them fall in love, you mean?" I asked. "Precisely. Now, the only way to activate the artwork is with blood. Blood of two people." I looked at my hand, the shallow jagged cuts from the small heart, and cringed. "The artwork took my blood." I spoke softly. "Then we had better hope the other earring doesn't take the blood of someone else…"

* * *

**Miyako**

"Alright Miyako, out with it. What happened at the museum?" I looked at my sister, then to the jagged cut in my right hand. "Dark… He dropped one of the earrings when I tackled him." I paused. Kouta gestured to me to continue. "I picked it up and it cut me, spilling blood onto it." Kouta's eyes seemed to widen. "What? Miyako, do you know what the power of this artwork even possesses?" I nodded my head. I had looked up 'The Bonds of Blood' the moment I had gotten home. "Each earring takes the blood of a different person, one person to each earring. Its magic causes the two to fall in love. Kouta … I know the other one cut Dark." For the sake of my sanity, I wasn't going to think about the next few things Kouta said. Sometimes I really wondered where she picked up her vocabulary from…

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

**Kei Hiwatari**

Reading the paper, my lips curved into a smile. The artwork I needed stolen had finally shown up at the museum. I picked up the phone, dialing the number written on the post-it-note on my desk. It rang twice before a teenage female voice picked up the phone. "Kurenai Residence. State your business." I recognized her voice as the elder one. She was beginning to sound like her Mother. "I have a job for you and your sister, Kurenai-San." There was a slight pause. "I'm listening." Her voice, despite the cold demeanor, held curiosity. "Instead of guarding 'The Moonlight Dancer' tonight, I want you stealing it." I felt my smirk grow as she started to protest. "We can't accept, sir. We guard, not steal."

"You don't seem to realize who I am… I am Police Chief Hiwatari and I will triple whatever my son is paying you. Besides, if you steal it, Dark won't have it. 'The Moonlight Dancer' will still be in the possession of the police. It will be safe." She sighed in defeat. "Fine. We accept." A chuckle escaped my lips. "Excellent. Show up at the same time Dark is supposed to steal it. Good luck, Kouta Kurenai. Give my regards to your sister." With that, I hung the phone up.

* * *

**Overseer**

_Tonight, we will be stealing 'The Moonlight Dancer' at Midnight._

_~The Crimson Sisters_

Kouta and Miyako darted down the halls towards 'The Moonlight Dancer'. They were lucky because Krad had already taken care of the guards. The only sound was that of their breathing and the soft sound of feet darting across the museum floor. Miyako made it into the room first, skidding to a stop when she saw Dark making his way towards the statue from the other door. He stopped as well. "Well, looks like tonight you're my competition." Dark grinned. Miyako did as well. Dark didn't realize that she was distracting him from noticing Kouta while she swiped the statue. Dark began to walk towards her. The girl he hadn't been able to get out of his head since he had first seen her on Friday. "You wouldn't mind telling me your name, now would you?" Dark was almost upon her when Kouta called her out. "Come on sis! Let's go!" Miyako dodged around Dark in and attempt to catch up with Kouta, but had the breath knocked out of her when two strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her. Kouta had already started running and believed her sister was right behind her. Miyako was about to shout to her sister when Dark put a hand over her mouth. "Krad! We're leaving!" He said to no one. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to come with me. "

Miyako watched her sister's back getting farther and farther away and felt a quick spasm of panic. Seeing no other option she bit down on Dark's finger – hard. He hissed as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "SIS!!!!!!"

Kouta spun on the balls of her feet in time to see Dark rising towards the museum's windows on his great black wings, Miyako in his arms. "Don't move!!" She yelled as she pulled shirikan from her belt. If she could just get Dark to land… but a kunai might do too much damage, he could drop Miyako. She threw the shirikan, aiming for Dark's wing. She heard a satisfying thump as two hit their mark.

Dark hissed. Did that girl just throw freakin' ninja stars at him!? WHAT THE HELL!!! He fell a few feet, his wing straining in protest. He shot a frantic burst of power at the window, breaking it so he could pull himself and his captive through. Her sister was shouting some very nasty words at him. The only phrase that came to his mind was a variation of the old cliché - Her bark is just as bad as her freakin' ninja star-throwing bite!

* * *

**Dark**

I was glad to find Krad and Kari waiting on the roof. I needed to check my wounds before I flew again. I didn't want to drop her.

Krad looked at me with his usual smug and skeptic expression as I landed. "Dark… I don't think that that's the artwork you were supposed to steal." He drawled. I wanted to punch him, but my hands were full.

"But she is pretty." Kari peeked at the girl as I tried to inspect my wings. "Doesn't she look like Miyako? Miyako Kurenai?"

My head shot up, but Kari was already talking again as I set the girl – Miyako? – down because I couldn't get a good look at my wing.

"Dark, what's that?" Kari said, sounding worried, as she pointed to a spot on my wings. As soon as I put the girl down, I looked. My already dark wings were stained a darker shade from blood. I cursed under my breath.

One side of Krad's mouth lifted in another smug smile, "Did she not want to go with you so much she attacked you? Is this a first?" I really didn't want to answer him, but Kari's face was a twisted mask of worry.

"No, her damned ninja of a sister did this as I tried to escape."

Krad raised a skeptic eyebrow while Kari couldn't seem to suppress a giggle. "Ninja?" she asked.

"Yup" I answer, judging the damage wasn't bad enough I wouldn't be able to make it back to the Niwa's, even carrying a passenger. "Her sister threw ninja stars at me. But they didn't do too much damage; she probably didn't want me dropping her sister." I said as I crouched over the person in question. Even after all of that, her hair was still perfectly spiked the red streaks almost luminescent in the full moon light. "Now what were you saying about her name?"

Kari shrugged as she came to stand by me. "I don't know. She looks kinda like this girl I saw at school on Friday. She introduced herself as Miyako Kurenai, and her sister as Kouta Kurenai. But I'm not totally positive. I've only seen her once." Krad came over to put his arm around her.

"It's a start, but we should act on the name until we're certain."

* * *

**Overseer**

Kouta ran, the artwork in the pocket of her trench coat, towards the commander. He heard her, but before he could turn around, Kouta rammed into him, pinning him against the wall. "Dark took my sister!" She growled. "I want you and your sister to help me find him, or else your Father won't get this artwork!" Kouta commanded, her eyes narrowing. You could most certainly tell that she was pissed. Her normally cold, almost-black eyes were aflame with the blue that usually lay latent in her eyes. "Listen. Kurenai-San. First off, I don't work with my Father. I don't care whether he gets the artwork or not." Satoshi twisted in Kouta's grip, managing to get out of her death grip. "Second," He pinned her to the very wall he was pinned to just seconds before, making sure he had a firm grip on her. "Let go of me!" She hissed, attempting to break his grip. The thing that REALLY pissed her off even more was the calm look he had as he pinned her. A stray thought wondered if that was how people felt about her expression. "As I was saying, secondly, why do you think I know where he is?" Satoshi cocked an eyebrow. Kouta's eyes narrowed further. "Let. Me. Go." She growled, her teeth clinched. "When you calm down and answer my question," was the reply that came from his calm face. She hooked her foot around one on his legs and yanked with all her strength. It didn't knock him over, as it would have with a weaker or less-balanced opponent, but it gave her enough time to pull out her kunai. She ducked and twisted, so Satoshi was now facing the wall, kunai pressed against his back. If someone watched it all in fast forward, it might have looked like they were dancing. If they ignored the weapon, and the death glare in Kouta's eyes, that is.

"I told you to let go. I didn't come here to hurt you."

"Did you come here to make outlandish commands them?"

There was a trace of sardonic amusement in her voice, "Yes. So I say we handle this in a sophisticated manner, with the take and give of information." She released the pressure on his back, stepping back into a still-ready stance as he turned.

"I think you know where he is because, frankly, I'm not stupid. You're the person actually in charge of the campaign to catch him, sad as that may be." Her cold eyes watched him as she spoke, waiting for him to make a move or his face to give away his thoughts. "Seeing as Dark has magic, you'd think it'd be hard for him to get caught. But then, the Hikari are special themselves aren't they?" Only a slight narrowing of his eyes gave away that Satoshi acknowledged his clan name at all. "Even briefly looking over Dark's records, it's painfully obvious he only steals Hikari work. And then there's your sister." Satoshi had to fight to keep his face blank. He knew Kouta was watching him, her eyes were that of a hawk, tirelessly watching for the weak point in their prey. He couldn't show any emotion, even though he didn't like all the conclusions she was drawing. "It didn't take much to fit the description of her boyfriend to the white winged man that has lately been Dark's accomplice. Old footage shows him and Dark fighting. And the girls in our class were eager enough to talk to me about your sister's lover. It also didn't take much to find out Kari lives alone. This makes one wonder where her lover would be staying, and his partner in crime. And you seem to be tied very neatly into all this, especially because it's your father's fault my sister was kidnapped by that freak in the first place."

Satoshi watched her with wary eyes. "You say your sister was kidnapped by Dark…as you pointed out, I'm the head of the team for his arrest. I would know that most girls who go with him don't think of themselves as kidnapped. Are you sure she didn't go her own free will?"

His head whipped to the side as her hand came violently across his cheek. The slap stung, and its echo hung in the silence. Kouta's eyes narrowed further. "Don't you dare assume my sister would leave with that vainglorious egomaniac willingly!" She shouted. Satoshi's face held an expression of shock and maybe a hint of intimidation. The only people who had ever purposefully inflicted harm upon him in his entire life were Krad and his father. Kouta noticed the expression immediately. "I saw her! She was scared! Frightened! If she went willingly, she wouldn't have called out to me with fear dripping from her voice!" Kouta suddenly turned around, putting her hands on her head in stress. "God! I already lost one sibling! I can't afford to lose another!"

Satoshi put a comforting hand on Kouta's shoulder, in an attempt to help calm her down. "Kurenai-San… Dark may be a thief, but he would never purposely harm someone out of spite or boredom, much less a girl. Wherever he took your sister, I'm sure she's safe. Maybe a little shaken up, but still safe…" Kouta turned back around and her facial features were once again calm and indifferent, yet her eyes were filled with rage and hate. "Now answer my question. Will you take me to him, or not?"

Satoshi looked her over. She was reaching. If he turned out as a dead end, she'd have to start looking for her sister back at square 1, with no leads to follow. His brow furrowed and he absently pushed his glasses further onto his face, a habit he had when he was thinking deeply. The whole time she just watched him, as if sensing he was thinking her through. Maybe they were too similar that way. When he finally spoke, he spoke slowly, his pale blue eyes locked on her midnight blue ones.

"I was heading to a place," He wasn't sure yet if Kouta had figured out where his sister lived. "I'm expecting someone there who might be able to help you. If you can convince them, that is." As he watched, the fire in her eyes dimmed. "Alright. Let's go."

Satoshi led her to his sister's home, and they walked in silence. Kouta, still worrying about her sister, and Satoshi, wondering if leading her to his sister was the best choice. When they got to the house, Satoshi knocked on the door. He waited 15 seconds, and then knocked again. No one. Sighing, Satoshi pulled out a set of keys, searched for the appropriate one, then opened the door. No one was home. "They aren't home. Looks like we will have to wait. You don't mind... Waiting, do you, Kurenai-San?"

She shook her head, walking into Kari's home and stopping just inside the door. She seemed to take in everything in the room, her eyes moving over every inch, before she stepped in further. It looked… Well… Lived in to say the least. There wasn't a spec of dust anywhere, as if one of the residents had a case of O.C.D. however, there were a ton of books lying around, along with a jacket and, next to the door, there was a schoolbag. "I don't mind." Content that the house was as it seemed, she lifted her black/blue gaze to meet his. "You don't seem the type who attacks innocent girls." From any other person, Satoshi might have laughed. But in this case, Kouta sounded completely serious. She walked over to the couch, taking off her coat and setting it in her lap.

Satoshi walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea while we wait?" He didn't know quite what to offer, nor was her sure what his sister had – aside from energy drinks – but he was certain she would have tea stashed somewhere. "Whose house is this exactly?" Kouta asked, sitting down on a couch in front of the TV. Satoshi hesitated to answer for a moment, figuring that if he didn't tell the truth she would be extremely pissed off, especially since she trusted him, despite the current circumstances. He settled on the truth. "My sister's…" She raised an eyebrow at him, and then she closed her eyes and nodded. "Then yeah, some Tea that would be nice…"

He nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back. Go ahead and turn on the TV if you want to. Just make yourself comfortable…" She just continued to watch him. "Yeah. As can be…" She seemed to sigh. Satoshi walked into the kitchen and then searched through Kari's cabinets until he reached the one above the sink. Inside, there was only Chamomile Tea. "Well, it's better than nothing…" He mumbled to himself. Satoshi put two cups of water in the microwave. Then, he went through the pantry to find the honey. When the Microwave dinged, he put a teabag in each cup and a plate over them to steep. Then, a sound reached his ears. The creak of the kitchen door. It was very faint, as if someone wanted to sound stealthy. "Do you want milk in your tea?" Without turning around, Satoshi asked, and Kouta was taken aback slightly, slightly surprised that he had heard her. "No thanks. Just honey. I'll add it myself." He nodded and handed her cup, the small plate still on top of it. "I don't know how strong you like it, so it only has steeped for a few minutes." He stated, pointing out the obvious. Kouta left the kitchen, Satoshi following, carrying two spoons, his tea, and the little bottle of honey.

* * *

**Dark**

I was really starting to get annoyed. My wing still throbbed as I flew, and I kept making the wrong turns. But that was mostly because I was distracted. And that was all Miyako's fault. Granted, she was unconscious, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her for more than 30 seconds. I will admit, I do like women, but this was getting ridiculous!! Sure, Miyako was cute; sleek and spiky hair framed her face gracefully. Her lashes were long as they brushed her cheeks, and her mouth was full. But it wasn't that that made me need to look at her. I wanted so much more than just look at her. I wanted to know what those eyes looked like open and staring into mine. I wanted to know what that hair felt like twined around my finger. What that mouth looked like smiling – at me.

I cut my thoughts off there as I saw the Niwa's house below. I was about to fly down to the door when I remembered. Emiko. I'm sure she wouldn't be exactly pleased if I brought an unconscious girl into her home. I sighed, slowly and silently descending to Daisuke's window. I have to admit, his face was pretty funny when he saw me knocking at his window with a girl in my arms. For a moment, I wished he and I still shared the same body so I could hear his thoughts. But only for a moment.

"Dark! What are you doing with Kurenai-San?!" My eyes flashed to Daisuke. Did everyone know here but me?! I sighed as I set down her down on Daisuke's bed. Kurenai… wasn't that what Kari had said her name was?

"Keep it down. I don't want Emiko to know she's here. Hold on and keep quiet for a minute." I flew back out the window and up to where Krad was waiting Kari.

"Can we go in now, Phantom Thief? However fun it is to hover here while you tuck your sweetheart in, but Kari's getting cold.

Kari turned to him with an indignant expression. "Am not." His expression softened as he looked down at her. "Then why are you shivering?" Kari crossed her arms and looked over at me. "I'm not cold, but I think Emiko will get curious if she sees us out here."

I walked into the living room with Kari and Krad following behind me, as a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. Emiko was going to be PISSED about the fact that I didn't have the artwork. First I left behind half of the artwork, THEN I failed in nabbing the artwork! There will be hell to pay... I looked back at Krad and Kari, Kari looking slightly worried and Krad having a smirk that clearly said 'You are so screwed!'.

"Dark? Where's the artwork?" I groaned slightly, plopping down onto the couch. "Freelancing Thieves got to it before me. I tried to nab it, but then The Ninja got me in the wings with her friggin Throwing Stars!!!" Emiko's face went from a slight scowl to worry. "Are you alright? How badly were you injured?" I shook my head. "It was just a distraction. Nothing badly enough to cause flying issues..." I stated, trying to sugar-coat the truth. "I'm going to crash here on Daisuke's couch, ok? I'm too exhausted to head back to Kari's, so I'm going to go straight to sleep." I mumbled, heading up the stairs. "Are you sure that you're ok, Dark? I mean, do you want me to-" I cut her off. "I'm fine, Emiko. Just... Let me get my rest." She nodded again and began talking to Kari and Krad.

Daisuke was waiting impatiently in his room. "Why is Miyako Kurenai in my room, Dark! What did you do to her? Does mom know? What about her sister? She seemed pretty scary."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Miyako. "Her sister looked fine, last I saw her." Furious, but fine. Daisuke came to fret next to me while I smoothed the hair back from Miyako's face. "That doesn't answer my questions Dark!" I sighed. I explained about the Bonds of Blood to him, and how I had cut myself with the artwork, and some weird 'bond' would form if Miyako had cut herself too. When he got confused, I also had to explain that Miyako and her ninja sister – whose name Daisuke thought was Kouta; personally, I didn't think the name fit – were freelance guards and thieves. I had just finished when Miyako started to stir. Daisuke's eyes were filled with panic as Miyako's opened. Even I was somewhat un-at-ease… "K- Kouta…" Miyako mumbled, dazed for a moment before realizing that she wasn't in her room. "Where am I!?" Miyako sat completely up, startled. "You're ok, Miyako. You're safe. Now, I need to ask you a question…" I spoke to her with a calm voice, as if speaking to a frightened animal. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were, even if they were filled with fear. She nodded.


	4. Testing The Bond and Chamomile Tea

_Hey! This is Tsuki! :D Welcome to the year 2009!!!! xD This chapter was fun, but hard to write! I gotta give great thanks to my co-writter- Forestz! xD Thank ya thank ya!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Miyako**

"Were you cut by the 'Bonds of Blood'? I really need to know." Dark asked, his voice having a serious tone to it. I nodded meekly, vaguely remembering what was supposed to happen if two people were cut by the Bonds. Then, I realized why Dark had asked me. "You were cut too!" I asked, standing up completely. "Yeah." Dark nodded.

I felt my eyes widen and face flush slightly. _Get a hold of yourself._ My brain told me. But what my brain didn't seem to grasp was the fact that the above listed task was very difficult when looking into Dark's violet eyes. They were just so deep, like I could drown in the amethysts orbs if I looked into them just the right way… _Snap out of it!_ Tearing my gaze from his eyes, I settled on directly over his shoulder, out Daisuke's window. "Um… Dark?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah?" There was something in his tone that made my head swim, but I kept on speaking. "Do you believe in this…'Bond'?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his hand on my chin, gently forcing me to look into his eyes. My heart skipped a beat or two as he stared at me directly into my eyes, as if peering into soul. I don't remember who moved first, and it doesn't really matter, but suddenly his mouth was covering mine, his muscled arm was around my waist and pulling me closer. It was like someone had replaced my blood with fire, and I automatically tried to deepen the kiss, but before I could try, he pulled away, and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Does that answer your question?"

Wherever his skin touched mine, there were invisible flames. I tingled all over and I yearned for his lips on mine again. Somewhere in the deep depths of my mind, my rational side screamed at me, but this side, this new side, seemed to have a mind of its own. "Yeah…" My voice sounded somewhat deeper than usual and it seemed to have lit a fire in Dark's eyes. They were no longer cool and soft, but fierce and lusty. Before I could even consider what I was doing, I lunged myself at Dark and crushed my lips against his. I felt him nip at my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

**Overseer- Kari and Krad**

Krad soared through the sky, Kari asleep in his arms, back to their home. He held her close, so as to keep her warm, and continued to run his hands through her hair. Krad loved his former host with all of his heart and he had nearly lost her once. Krad shuddered at the thought and quickly banished it from his mind, glad to see the house come into view. Kari stirred as he began to descend. "Are we home yet?" She mumbled eyes half lidded. "We're almost there, Kari-Chan." Kari giggled. "Krad, you haven't called me 'Chan' in forever! What's the special occasion?" She smirked. "Nothing special. Just appreciating the girl who is 'My Everything'." Krad returned her smirk. His feet gently touched the ground and he began towards the door. "What? You aren't even going to put me down?" Kari asked, jokingly. "Nope I-" Krad then caught sight of the light through the window. "Kari, did you turn off the light after leaving with us for the theft?" She nodded. "Yeah… I did." Krad nodded and put Kari down, moving warily to the door. He turned the door knob and it was unlocked. "Kari, stay here…"

"Alright Krad…"

**Kari**

I watched as Krad disappeared into the house, hoping for the best. He was gone only a moment before I heard a low chuckle that could only belong to Krad. He then appeared at the door again, trying to mask his amusement. "Kari… You have to see this!" He then chuckled again. I followed him into my house, closing the door behind me, and into my living room. I paused, eyes darting across the room, searching for the object of Krad's amusement, until they fell upon the couch. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "She must not have been too concerned about her sister… Come on; help me wake them up…" Krad stated, continuing to chuckle. My brother and Miyako's sister had fallen asleep on the couch, Kouta resting her head on Satoshi's shoulder and Satoshi's head leaning against hers.

Krad shook my brother, and I shook Kouta, speaking to them, telling them to wake up, but our attempts were in vain. Neither would wake. That's when my eyes caught sight of the tea cups. "Oh please tell me my brother wasn't stupid enough to make the chamomile tea, much less _drink_ it!" Picking up one of the tea cups, I sniffed the tea bag, feeling myself become drowsier just from the scent. I swayed a little bit, but Krad stabilized me before I could fall. What I wanted to say was 'Let them sleep it off, they'll be fine in the morning.' but what came out was "Ley tem sweep ih fof, tell beh fin teh morin." Then, I blacked out, dropping the cup.

**Miyako**

I gasped for air and pulled myself closer to him before Dark's mouth covered mine again. His hands were in my hair, on my face... I was dizzy. Dark had been slowly backing us up as he kissed me.

As he ran his hands through my hair...

As I gripped the back of his shirt with all of my strength…

He backed me up until I tripped against the couch and fell, throwing off his balance, and Dark fell with me. My back hit the couch and Dark fell on top of me, causing to lose my breath for a moment. The little tumble didn't faze Dark. He trailed little butterfly kisses from my lips, across my jaw, and down my neck before settling on one spot, nipping it lightly. I half gasped, half moaned his name at the painful pleasure.

"Dark! What are you doing!?!" Daisuke stood at the door, which was closed, looking absolutely mortified. This little distraction was all I needed to regain my sense. A deep blush rose in my cheeks. I squirmed under Dark, but he didn't seem to want to move. I could almost feel his reluctance as he stood up gracefully.

"It's polite to knock." Dark drawled, as I tried to gather up what dignity I have left.

Daisuke was just about as red as I was, "It's my room!!" I nodded, silently agreeing with Daisuke. "Actually, it never should have happened… It was a complete accident…" My voice rang out, a little shaky, but surprising everyone, regardless. "Now I have some questions." All of the timid embarrassment left my voice. "How do you both know each other?" Their expressions changed at the exact same time, if I still wasn't shaking off the dregs of my embarrassment, I would have laughed. Daisuke's face became nervous and shifty, while Dark's became pointedly blank.

"Well you know…" "That's nothing of your concern." They said at the same time.

I crossed my arms. "I've been kidnapped, and held against my will…" Dark snorted, but I went on, "… so I think I have the right to get some answers."

Dark leveled me with a glare, which I returned with full forced. Eventually he sighed. "Later, Miyako." I smiled. I wouldn't forget.

"Then, speaking of my kidnapping, how did you get away from Kouta?" Since he knew my name, he probably knew Kouta's too. So it wasn't like I had given anything away.

Dark's eyes narrowed. "Kouta? Your Ninja-sister? Oh, flying away worked well enough, until she threw shirikan at me."

I just smiled. Kouta had been practicing with them a lot lately. Apparently it had paid off. "She didn't want you to drop me." It seemed logical. Otherwise, she would have just used kunai.

Dark rolled his eyes, "No kidding! Her concern is amazing. What if she had hit you!?"

I laughed. "You don't know Kouta."

Dark mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I don't think I want to."

I looked back at the couch, then out at the sky. "Ok, with all that settled then, Dark will sleep on the floor, Daisuke gets his bed, and I get the couch!"

Dark looked up at me. "Wait! Back up!! When was this decided?"

I looked at Dark like he was missing something big, "Just now? You offered to take the floor? Don't act you didn't know what you were doing. I think it was very chivalrous for you to give me the couch." I gave him my brightest smile. I heard Daisuke snicker. Dark began mumbling again, this time probably about my cleverness. I couldn't resist but to grin at him. I kicked off my shoes in the corner between the wall and the couch before lying down on the couch, where Daisuke had put a pillow and blanket for me. Dark, reluctantly, had a place on the floor next to the couch, also with a pillow and blanket. "Goodnight Kurenai-San, Dark." Daisuke said before turning off the light.

Now, only the light of the Full Moon barely lit the room. "Goodnight, Daisuke-Kun." I stated. "Night Dai-Chan." Dark seemed to grin.

I looked out Daisuke's window at the Full Moon. Usually, Kouta and I would stay up on such nights, because…

"What the heck!?" Dark's voice was startled as he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders. "Miyako, your eyes are…"

"Glowing? I know." I answered nonchalantly. "Well, why?" Dark asked, confused. I smirked. "Full Moon." I motioned with my thumb, over my shoulder. I half expected Daisuke to say something, but he was already asleep. "Dark? Does Daisuke always fall asleep that quickly?" He nodded. "Yeah, it depends tho- Hey! You can't throw me off topic that quickly! Any specific reason why the moon makes your eyes glow, exactly?"

I sighed. "Later, Dark. I'll tell you later." _Ha! Now we both have to explain something to each other later…_ "I won't forget it either…" Dark mumbled. I lied back down on the couch, kicking the blanket to the end of the couch, and closed my eyes. It took me a few minutes, but I finally fell asleep.

**Dark**

I lied on the floor, staring at the ceiling, thinking about those moments earlier. I smirked; remembering how one little kiss had completely driven Miyako mad. Then my smirk turned into a frown. That wasn't what I had even been trying to make happen. I don't want her thinking I'm some pervert who just wants to get her between the sheets with me. I mentally smacked myself for my idiocy. _First time I meet her, she nearly has me captured. Second time I meet her, I kidnap her. Now the third time, I start a nearly full blown make-out session!!! _

I sat up and looked at her. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. The sight brought a smile to my face. I stood up and leaned over her, gently caressing her sleeping face. "Let's start over again tomorrow…Goodnight Miya-Chan…"


	5. Waking Up to Breakfast and Horrid Truths

_Hey! I'm baaaaack! And Grounded. So I gotta sneak on to publish, but with Finals out of the way, I will be able to write more! xDDD You had better enjoy this because It' taken me a whole month to figure out how to write this chapter! Please review with your comments. I need to know if you guys really like me or not. xDD Sorry for the wait._

_I love you guys!  
_

* * *

**Miyako**

_Bright. Sunlight. Warmth._ I squirmed, rolling over onto my side. I groaned, not wanting to wake up. My eyes fluttered open when I realized that the couch was no longer beneath me, but a bed was there. I jumped up. I was in a room. The walls were bare of any decorations. They were painted black with white trimmings. The curtains were of black and violet, opened and letting sun flow in, the blinds semi-shut. I looked down at the covers of the king sized bed. They were black. The comforter. Sheets. Pillows. All black. A noise seemed to make my ears twitch and I spun around facing the door, flinging a pillow at it. (Hey, come on! It was the closest thing to me!) The pillow hit the door and then Dark pushed it open. Before he could speak, I interrupted him. "Is this your room?" He chuckled. "Sorta. What gave it away?"

"Hmmm…" I tapped my chin. "I don't know. It surely has NOTHING to do with the way you've chosen to decorate your room. THAT'S for sure…" He grinned at my sarcasm. "Ok smartass. It's time for you to come downstairs so you can have some of this AMAZING breakfast I cooked just for you." I snorted. "Ok. One, we've been talking to each other as if we've known each other for a year rather than a week. Two, we both know you can't cook worth crap. I don't even have to know you to know THAT." I crossed my arms and dodge as he lunged playfully at me. I leapt from the bed and took off out the door, acting on impulse and running down the stairs, laughing as he chased me.

I looked around frantically and found myself trapped inside of a den. Door. Door. DOOR! I turned to my right and found a swinging door, presumably to a kitchen. I ran through the door and- "Kouta!?!" I paused, surprised to see my sister sitting at a table with Commander Hiwatari, one of the Thieves, presumably Krad, and the Hikari girl. "Good Morning, Miyako." Ok. It just got stranger. There was the ghost of a smile that she only has when she is with me on her face. For the first time in a long time, there weren't the slim shadowy crescents that spoke of a night with too little sleep under her eyes. "What's going on!?" I flipped out. There was just something wrong with this picture. "Kurenai-San, I need you to listen to me…" The Hikari girl spoke.

"Miyako. Sit down and listen to what Kari says." My sister said somewhat icily. Basically the tone she uses when she is being really serious. I nodded and took a seat between my sister and Kari (?).

"Alright. You remember being cut by the 'Bonds of Blood' correct." I nodded. "Good. Well, Dark was also cut. Both of you had blood drawn. The next time you two met, you bonded. It sounds weird and stupid, I know, but just bear with me. You two bonded. Over night, you two have a bond like Krad and I have. And we've known each other for almost five years. At the moment, we do not know of an artwork or any spell that can reverse the effects of the 'Bonds of Blood'.

Satoshi, Krad, and I will continue searching tonight. Someone may have to create a new artwork to undo the effects of the Bonds. If that's the case, it will take a lot of energy and a lot of time."

Kari paused to clear her throat and then continued. "Anyway, by the time it would be completed, it would be in vain. By then, the power of the 'Bonds' will be irreversible. Meaning-" I cut her off. "Meaning Dark and I will officially be in love. Like Soul Mates. Like you and Krad I presume?" Kari chuckled and blushed. "Well… I wouldn't call Krad and I Soul Mates, but yes. Something like that."

The kitchen door swung open and Dark walked through. He sighed. "Ok. I'm down. What's up?" My head hit the table. "Ok." I mumble sitting back up straight. "Lemme give you the short version of what Kari just told me. Because we screwed up and didn't take precaution carrying the separate parts of the 'Bonds of Blood', the two of us are now permanently bonded because we don't have what we need to reverse the effects." All Dark did was raise an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I want to break the bond…" Kouta shoved her chair back by standing up violently, yet still eerily graceful. She glared long and hard at Dark, flames burning in her near-black eyes. I touched her arm and she calmed down. She sat but continued to glare.

"You better be relieved I don't have my kunai with me. I don't have my sister to avoid this time…" Kari stood up. "So, who wants breakfast?" Kari was obviously trying to calm everyone down. I felt doomed. But maybe being in love with Dark wouldn't be such a bad thing after all… Maybe- "So Master Satoshi, what was up with you two last night?" Krad jerked his head towards my sister. I cocked my head. Dark was now sitting between the two Hikaris. Kari was finishing off the eggs. She started to laugh. "Oh yes. Do tell. You two looked like a pair of Love Birds." She giggled. There was an almost noticeable blush on the two of their faces. Kouta's eyes narrowed slightly, I was curious. Kouta didn't blush, ever. "Commander," Kouta jerked her thumb in Satoshi's direction. "Offered to make some tea, while we waited for you and Dark. All he could find was some Chamomile tea. One sip and it knocked us both out." Kari nods. "I should have warned you Satoshi-Nii. That tea is the tea I had Krad magically enhance for nights I can't fall asleep but need to." She subconsciously touched the scar on her cheek and shuddered. No one pressed the matter.

Kouta then started glaring furiously at Dark again. "Do you know how worried I was about my sister?" She growled, her voice taking on a sheen of ice. "You couldn't have just set up a civilized meeting with her in the form of a date or something more considerate rather than just TAKING her! Not that I would have approved of the date either…" She mumbled. I was a little concerned. Kouta rarely got this angry. "Hey, I'm sorry for kidnapping your sister. It was impulse. The Bond speaking I guess you could say." He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his messy hair. In the back of my mind, I remembered exactly HOW soft that hair had been in my hands. I vaguely wondered how his hair defied gravity without gel. "Either way. If I hadn't have gotten an explanation from Kari, I would have killed you on sight. As a matter of fact… I'm still considering it…" Then Kari gasped. "Kari!" Krad was over beside her in less than a second. "I didn't hurt myself Krad, I just remembered something." _Ok, there's another thing to wonder. Her two scars. Krad's paranoia. Six months in the hospital._ Krad seemed to back off slightly. "What did you remember?" I ask. "I just remembered the only way to break the Bond without an artwork or some sort of magic. None of us here would like it though."

Kouta cocked her head indicating for Kari to continue. "The only other way to break it is death." Kouta smirked at Dark, her usually set mouth twitching at the corners, a violent light in her eyes. Dark seemed to shrink back slightly. Kari caught sight of this. "But there is always the risk that if one dies or gets killed; the other one will die as well. Whether by a broken heart or suicide…" The atmosphere became very serious. "Hey," Krad spoke. "Who hired you to steal the 'Moonlight Dancer' anyway?" Kouta, without releasing her cold glare on Dark, spoke. "A man named Mr. Kei Hiwatari." Kari seemed to freeze. Krad did too. Even Dark seemed stunned. Satoshi's eyes were huge behind his glasses. "The only reason I accepted the job was because he offered triple of what Detective Saehara and 'Commander Hiwatari' are paying us." I then spoke the unspoken part of her sentence. "We really need the money."

"It's about time for a story isn't it…" Dark asked. I nodded to him and my sister. Kouta sighed. "You all obviously hold something against him, so I think we will trust you all with this story…"


	6. Story Time: Crimson Sisters and Kari

_Yes! It is story time!!!! Enjoy and review! I would like to thank **rushninja** for the first review of the year I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'mjust the absent minded author. xD Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Miyako

"Six years ago, our parents were still alive." Kouta began. Sadness exploded in me. Kouta and I looked each other in the eyes. She felt the same way. Kari set down a plate of breakfast foods in front of every chair and sat down. Krad joined her. "They were in business with a man named Kei Hiwatari. Slowly, they rose to the top of the business and they decided to ask Kei if they could buy the company from him. He told them yes. He told them they could buy it from him as long as he was first in line to receive the company if something were to ever happen to them. Our parents, eager at the wonderful opportunity, agreed.

"They came home and told us all the good news. Miyako, Akira, and I. Miyako may have been ten, and I eleven, but we were suspicious. We could tell … he wasn't a person with good intentions when our parents went to bed, we told Akira. We told him all we suspected. We told him about how every time we were around Kei we would get a strange feeling." Kouta paused for a moment to take a sip of water. I picked up where she left off. "Akira told us that we were just children and to ignore it. He said we were just scared of him or something along those lines.

The next day I remember like yesterday. Mom and Dad left for work and never came back." I passed the story back to Kouta. She always told stories better than I did. "On the way to their job, there was a tall iron bridge that crossed a small creek. Our parent's car lost control on that bridge. It swerved and hit the right side of the bridge and flipped over onto its side and skidded. The force of the crash pushed it all the way to the other side of the bride. The roof of the car hit the wall on that side of the bridge and it flipped over the edge." Kouta's voice stopped abruptly. I picked up again. "Mom died when the car hit the water. Dad, though severely injured, managed to get hold of his cell phone and call for help. He didn't call the police. He called our brother. Kouta and I got to the phone first.

We could tell he was hurt by the sound of his voice. All he was able to say before the line went dead due to the creek was 'I love you all. Take good care of yourselves. We're at the cree-' and then it died." I felt my eyes burning. I wouldn't let the tears fall though. "We went to tell Akira. He wanted us to stay home. We went anyway. Wh-" Kouta cut me off. Her voice was sharper than when she snapped at Dark. "When we got there, not only were the police and the other emergency services, but Kei was too. Expressing his condolences." The word sounded almost like a sneer. "Last year, our brother was murdered. Akira was 20 years old and working for the police in Osaka. We were helping our brother at a robbery, they needed extra scouts. We were supposed to be watching the door across the room, but Akira had gotten protective of us since our parents died. We were watching the room, but Akira must have seen him before we did. A man dressed in all black jumped out from behind a corner and shot. Seconds before, Akira had moved himself in front of us. If he hadn't the bullet would have only grazed his arm, but hit Miyako in the left lung. He died instantly, right next to us. The man said 'You two got lucky.' and turned the gun on himself.

"A few weeks after the funeral, Miyako was reading an old newspaper. What she saw on the front page made her drop the glass in her hand. It was Kei Hiwatari, and the man who had killed our brother. The picture showed the two of them at an opening for a new business venture. The murder was standing right beside him, and there was no doubt that he worked for Kei. The paper dated a few days before our brother's murder.

"We have substantial reason to believe that Kei not only arrange for the murder of our brother, but our parents as well. And we have almost as much reason to believe that we're next. When he was alive, Akira taught us basic self defense. We taught ourselves more. And now we're here."

Satoshi stared at her, her long, straight, blue-black hair falling in front of her face. He could almost sense the barely controlled fury coming from her. He didn't know what to think of this girl anymore. Probably less so because she had spent the night beside him, albeit on a couch. He was glad he had been the first one up that morning… but if he was going to be honest with himself, he knew disgust and the like never even crossed his mind. Even the embarrassment came later. The first thing he remembered, before even opening his eyes, was soft. His face was resting on something soft, and when he opened his eyes, it didn't take long for him to realize it was also very blue. Early morning light had been coming in the window, and hit the hair just right so it shone a vibrant blue, with hardly any black. But soon after realizing it was hair brought on the realization of whom the hair belonged to. That was when the embarrassment came. He had tried to sneak away, but found not only that his head was resting in her hair, but her head was resting on his shoulder. He had tried then shifting her weight onto the back of the couch, but she opened her deep black-blue eyes then. Right then, as he was leaning over her, his hands on her shoulders. Kouta must have still been half-sleeping, because her eyes were partially closed, and the corners of her mouth stretched up into a small smile. "Good morning" she said, in English.

Satoshi snapped out of his little memory and looked around. Everyone sat in silence for a minute. Then Kari spoke.

**Kari**

"Around a year ago, I met him. I had received a phone call from my Mother, warning me not to open the door for anyone but Dark or Krad. Not even for the police. What had scared me the most was the fact that my Mother couldn't have had my phone number because of the fact that I had run away and she didn't know where to. Only the fact that it was to Japan. Dark had gone to steal and Krad had left to stop him. At the time, the two of them were competing for my affections. Krad obviously had won. Anyway, the two of them were living with me. There was a loud banging on my door. I looked through the peep hole and it was Mr. Hiwatari. I ran to the kitchen and called Emiko Niwa. I informed her of what was going on and she told me to hide. Kei broke down the door. I told her this and she said they would be there as soon as possible. That wasn't enough. Kei barged through the door and I dropped the phone, Emiko still on the line. I reached for the knife block and grabbed the closest knife. The parrying knife. He laughed and as I tried to defend myself with the knife, he swung a frying pan at me. It hit me in the head and I blacked out.

"He woke me up with a bottle of water splashed against my face. I was blindfolded. He cut my hair with a rusty old saw. He called my house and made me leave a message for Krad, saying exactly what he told me to. He was wearing a pair of brass knuckles. He hit me when I yelled out not to come. That he'd kill me anyway. Kei untied me and I tried to run, despite still being blindfolded. He grabbed my arms, hard enough to bruise them, and threw me into the wall. It disoriented me long enough for him to chain my arms and legs to the wall. My arms extended to their full length and my legs chained just so I wouldn't kick at him. I did all I could. I cried. I cried silently. I gave up hope and cried."

I paused and looked at everyone's expressions. This was the first time I told my side of what happened. Krad was trying not to cry. Dark cringed. Satoshi looked away. Kouta's angered demeanor had disappeared and she wore the same expression as her sister. I continued. "He hit me continuously. He got bored after a few minutes and walked away. I prayed silently to myself and seriously considered biting my tongue so that I could bleed out and die without have to under go more of that torture. I kept myself prepared for that next hit so that he wouldn't be able to catch me by surprise. My tears streamed down my face silently and my skin felt raw from all of the tears.

"Then I heard the door slam open and someone gasp. I kept quiet even though I knew it was Krad. I couldn't stop my tears. Krad called out to me. I lifted my head and answered his call. I was disgusted with how weak and pathetic I sounded." As I spoke, I slipped into a flashback. But despite that, I continued telling the story. Telling exactly what I saw…

'_I was numb. That's how badly I hurt. I couldn't see. I knew Krad was there though. I knew he would save me. But my tormentor was there too. I knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. "I knew you would join us, Krad." Kei's voice. "I'm here now, Kei. Release her." Krad this time. My lips curved into a weak and twisted smile. He'll help me. Kei laughed cold and hauntingly. I flinched, expecting him to hit me again. "You honestly expected me to hold up my side of the bargain? How pathetic! I knew she had softened you, Krad, but I never knew it was this much!" Kei laughed again and Krad growled. "No… My intension it to keep both of you here… To get back the old you…" Kei again. I heard footsteps and something heavy clink against the old table. Then I heard something get picked up. Fear continued to rise. Red flags went up in my mind. "This is my sharpest one." I heard and then my blindfold came off. I blinked, my eyes hurting. "I want you to see the life fade from her eyes as she dies."_

_My eyes locked on Krad, pleading. "Stop him Krad… Please…" I spoke. Krad closed his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry, Kari. I can't. I've been magically paralyzed." I cried out as Kei took the knife and cut a long, deep, cut down the left side of my face. Blood streamed out, dripping from my chin. My salty tears burned the wound. I felt him slice into my arms. Several small and shallow cuts. I opened my eyes and they locked with Krad's. A single tear streamed down his face. I cried harder. I gave up. I broke. Snapped. "Kill me already!!!!" I shouted. Another tear fell from Krad's eyes._

_I screamed as the cuts became deeper. As he applied more pressure. Krad yelled at Kei to stop. I cried tearlessly. They had long since run out. Then, the ceiling collapsed and Dark hit the ground, landing on his back. He stood up, cussing the whole way. "I knew you were low, but I didn't know you were this low!" He growled deeply at Kei. Before Dark could take another step, Kei sliced right above my restraint. Right above my wrist on my right arm. Rather than a few drops of blood bubbling to the surface, it poured from the new wound. I felt like someone was forcing a layer of ice beneath my skin, yet someone had lit me on fire. Dark lashed out at Kei with his magic and Kei collapsed to the ground. I became more light-headed. The world felt like it was spinning around me. Everything was getting darker. Everything was in slow motion. Krad and Dark rushed towards me. Krad removing his shirt and Dark's hands glowing violet slightly. "Where are the others, Dark!?!" Krad's voice echoed, and everything went black…'_

"Kari!" Krad shook me and I snapped out of my daze. I looked over at him and he looked very worried. My gaze shifts around, and I glance at everyone. They all look worried about me. Even Miyako and Kouta. "What happened, Kari-Imouto?" Asked Satoshi. I shrugged. "I don't know. I was telling the story and then I was suddenly reliving it. Like in my nightmares. Why were you all so worried?" Miyako spoke. "Because, even though you continued telling your story, your eyes went blank and your voice was all monotone-like. You started crying towards the end." Krad brushed a hand through my hair. "Oh." I looked down. "Well, I'm fine now." My eyes locked with Miyako and Kouta's. "There was one other thing. He killed my father, Jin Ankoku, while I was in a coma. One month before I woke up."

Then Satoshi finally spoke. "Kei Hiwatari adopted me shortly after he killed your parents, Kurenai-San. I know this because he was already at the head of the company when he adopted me. He used me to gain control of the Hikari artworks. When Krad awakened inside of me, my 'Father' took advantage of the fact that Krad had been mistreated in his past lives. He twisted Krad to where he became a cold hearted killer. To where Krad would torture me just for the fun of it." Krad stopped Satoshi before he could speak more. "I did what I had to to keep from being hurt myself, even if I had to hurt you in the process myself, Master Satoshi." Krad sighed. "When Master Satoshi and I were separated and I woke up in Kari-Chan, I changed my ways almost instantly. I was a bit more possessive over her than I was Master Satoshi, but I never hurt her. I never came out without her permission."

Dark shrugged. "He got in my way and tried to seal me. Then he tried to kill Kari. Plus everything you two have told me. That's what I have against him." Silence spread throughout the room. Then I spoke. "Miyako, Kouta. You two live alone, right?" Miyako nods. "Well. This may seem kinda out there, but, I have an extra room. Dark has his. Krad and I have Krad's. Satoshi has the guest bedroom. You two could have my old one. All of my stuff has officially moved to Krad's room." I paused, feeling awkward. Kouta and Miyako looked at each other with what seemed to be surprised expressions on their faces. After a moment, Kouta spoke. "Depends. Can we restock the house with some non-magically enhanced tea?"


	7. BOOM!

_Hehe... BOOM!!!!!_

_Sorry I've been gone so long... ^_^b I've been uber grounded for grades... Math is evil.... Especially when you have a sub for Four Months and he doesn't bother to explain the new stuff... He assumes Pre-AP kids are smarter than we are. xDDDD_

Kouta stared at everyone as they laughed at her supposed joke. "I'm dead serious. I don't want to stumble upon another magically enhanced tea. Also, we can keep our weapons? And about food and re-" I cut Kouta off. "Don't worry about your weapons, Kouta. You can bring them. And all you'll have to pay for is food." She nodded hesitantly. It occurred to me that it might be difficult for them if they had to pay food and rent… I didn't know how much money there was in the freelancing business.

She continued, moving her head slightly to get her long hair out of her eyes. I noticed that my brother hadn't stopped looking at her since she started telling her story. _I'll have to bug him about that later… _"Another thing, although this," she turned fluently to face Dark, "is more a question for you. Will you be able to keep your filthy hands off my sister?" Dark shrugged and responded coolly and matter-of-factly. "Depends. Will your sister be able to keep _her_ hands off of _me_?" Kouta glared daggers at Dark, more literally than figuratively, and then one of my _HANDMADE_ Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffins flew through the air and hit Dark square in the middle of the forehead and promptly landed in the center of his nearly empty plate. "Shut up and gim'me back my muffin, you thief" Miyako snarled.

Kouta's narrowed eyes darted between her sister and her nemesis. "Elaborate, thief. What do you mean 'keep _her_ hands off of _you_'?" She leveled her eyes with his but not before glancing at her sister one more time, whose face was about the same shade of red as the streaks in her hair. It seemed to be more embarrassment than anger. Dark actually looked nervous and maybe even frightened for once. "N- Nothing at all!" He answered shakily. "It just seemed to be the thing to say at the moment!!!" Kouta raised an eye brow and turned back to her sister. "Why are you blushing?" She asked bluntly. Miyako's cat-like eyes widened. She looked over at Dark and her face got redder. _Poor Miyako…_ I looked at Krad, who seemed to be amused at Dark's discomfort. I elbowed him in the side and grinned when he yelped softly and glared at me.

"Nothing happened!" Miyako just about shouted. She stood up and put her plate in the sink. "Like Dark said. Nothing at all…" Kouta's glare did something I didn't believe was possible. It became fiercer. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that, Miyako because, quite frankly, I don't believe you." Miyako spun on her heels and looked her sister square in the eye. Then she broke down. "Fine! I didn't believe Dark when he told me that the Bond was real so he proved it to me! We tested the Bond! It got out of control! But it wasn't his fault. It was mine!"

Kouta raised an eyebrow, obviously making a physical effort not to kill someone then and there. "Who made the first move?" She interrogated. Miyako's eyes shifted to Dark and then back to her sister. "So he started it?" Miyako nodded slowly. "How far?" Miyako stared Kouta straight in the eyes. "Second base. No further. I promise." Kouta made a noise that sounded like a human growl and was up and half way across the room in the blink of an eye. It was obviously her ninja side she was showing. That's when I noticed she had my filet knife in her hand. My sharpest knife. She noticed my nervous glance. "In the best interest of my sister, I won't kill him. Put him through Hell, certainly. There is plenty of fun we can have without getting fatal." Kouta was full out glaring at Dark, the fury in her eyes glacier covered magma.

Then I saw a hand grab Kouta's left wrist, the one that wielded the knife.

**Kouta**

I didn't have to look behind me to know to whom the hand belonged. I didn't even have to look at the hand, clasped firmly on my wrist, stopping my attempts to grab the nearest weapon and hurt smutty perverted thief… badly. After you spend a whole _**gosh darned**_ night next to a person, you don't have to look, or hear their breath next to your ear to know when they touch you. So I never had to take my eyes off Dark as I addressed Satoshi.

"Hikari-kun, let go." Neither of us moved. He didn't release my hand, nor did I pull away.

There was a long moment of leaden silence. Dark's narrowed eyes warily watched my hand, the one gripped expertly around the handle of the knife. I heard the sound of suppressed laughter, then the sound of a soft flesh-on-flesh impact. By the cease of laughter, I could pretty accurately guess it was the white-winged one who found this scene amusing. The one Kari had called Krad.

Subtly, I tried to get my hand free, but the grip around my wrist only tightened. His footsteps were the only sounds in the room, besides breathing, as he moved forward to grab my other wrist. I was irked by the fact that I couldn't move to avoid him, because of the dangerously sharp knife and his hold on my other wrist. Instead, all I could do was stand there and feel his breath stir my hair as he spoke in my ear. "Kurenai-san put the knife down."

I didn't move, didn't take my eyes off Dark, who was still watching me warily. "Let go of me, Commander." My words were as flat and cold as I could make them. I felt him tense behind me, his hands closing tighter around my wrists. Maybe he could feel how close I was to shoving him off me, and attacking the Phantom Thief.

His voice was soft, the tone of a person talking to a wild animal, "Calm down. You've let this get too out of control." I froze, as his tone and words hit their mark. He couldn't know, couldn't, how close to home he had hit. Ever since our parents died, I had been fighting for control. I needed it, Miyako needed it from me, and I couldn't recall a time I had failed so miserably as now. I didn't loose my temper like this. It was one of the few things in my life I even had control of anymore.

I didn't fight as Satoshi took the knife from my hands and put it back in the block, without ever letting go of my other wrist. After he was sure I wouldn't go for the weapon again, he began walking forward, taking my arm with him. He stopped and turned towards me when I didn't move. "I… I need to be alone." God, I needed to think.

I heard someone start speaking, but Satoshi beat them to it. "It's the first door to the right when going up the stairs." My new room, in the same house as him and the rest of these people. For now, it would have to do. Until I could pull myself together again.

He spoke in a smooth tone, as he walked the few steps back to me, brushing a bit of my hair back out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. I controlled a shudder at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't have stopped me. There would have been blood, I knew. I owed him thanks, at least. There wasn't time for more.

"Thank you." I walked past him as quickly as I could, not looking at anyone as I walked through the swinging door.

**Miyako**

I was panicked. I had never seen Kouta that angry before. I also had never seen anyone calm her down so quickly after being angry other than myself, our parents, or our brother. And still it took me longer than that. Satoshi had managed to do so in less than a minute. Maybe there had been something more going on than met the eye. Satoshi sat back down and remained quiet. Not even offering an explanation as to what he had done or how he had done it. I gazed at the panic stricken group.

"I've never seen Kouta so angry before. I guess it was just too much for her. I mean, she relived the deaths of our parents and brother along with finding out what had happened last night. She's over protective of me, like our brother was us. She puts too much on her shoulders. She's just scared I guess. Even I don't know what had just happened there. She just kinda went off the edge." My gaze focused on Dark. "And you should have just held your tongue. This was technically your fault." He opened his mouth to protest. "Wait I'm not done! You are going to say 'Why didn't you just stand your ground and not cave in?' Easy. She's my sister. I can't lie to her. We've never lied to each other. _Never._ Not even when we were little children." Dark looked startled. "That was exactly what I was going to say… How?" I shrugged. "It happens from time to time. I'm still mad at you." I crossed my arms over my chest and hmph-ed. Dark rolled his eyes. Krad yawned. "I need a nap." Kari looked over at him. "I thought you slept last night…" Krad shrugged. "Only got two hours worth." Kari cocked her head. "What did you do most of the night?" Krad chuckled. "Mostly I watched you sleep because sleep evaded me. When I finally fell asleep, Dark woke me up." Kari nodded. "Well then go take a nap!" Krad gave Kari a peck on the lips. "See you when I wake." Kari smiled. "Goodnight." Krad looked at all of us. "Make sure she stays out of trouble."

Dark grinned. "No problem!" Krad rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Everything was quiet for a moment. "You remember 'Moonlight Dancer' Kurenai-San?" Satoshi asked me. I nodded. "The artwork Kouta stole that Mr. Butthead wanted us to steal? Yes. I remember it quite well. Why?" Satoshi looked out the window. "Two months after Krad was supposedly sealed, there was a girl named Ankoku Tsubasa. Her mother had been murdered. She accidentally killed him. While he was getting away, she tackled him. He fell on his knife and it plunged through his heart. Killing him instantly. She called the police and ran away at the last minute. She killed every man she encountered that bore a resemblance to the man who killed her mother. Knife through the heart and a blood soaked white rose left on the body.

"One day she turned up in Azumano. I had Dark help me capture her." I looked over at Dark. He nodded. Satoshi continued. "Ankoku Tsubasa was the soul, if you will, of 'Moonlight Dancer' and her mother was her keeper. 'Moonlight Dancer' stole the body of the Mother's child before the child was born. Dark and I resealed Ankoku back into the 'Moonlight Dancer'. About two and a half years after it was permanently sealed, it disappeared from the collection of sealed artwork. It just recently wound up in the museum. My Father wanted 'Moonlight Dancer' for her power. That was the reason he wanted me to seal her. But instead of bringing her to him, I gave her to Dark. Then my father hired you and your sister to retrieve 'Moonlight Dancer' for him. I have no intimation of what he wants to do with her.

"I know you and your sister need the money, so I won't stop you from delivering 'Moonlight Dancer' to him. But Dark, Krad, and Kari-Imouto will need to break into his vault and re-steal her because we cannot let him use her for whatever reason he needs to. It might just mean the end of all of us." He turned to look back at me. I nodded. "I understand." The ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Good." I looked away from him. "I know you want to go up and talk with her. Go ahead. I think Kouta has had enough time to calm down. After you come out, I'll talk to her." Satoshi nodded. "Thank you." Then he also left.


	8. Kouta and Satoshi?

_Finally... What we all have been waiting for..._

**Kouta**

I felt like absolute filth. The overwhelming sense of failure pushed in on my from all around; it sat heavily on my shoulders, and pressed against my closed eyelids. I hadn't lost control like that since…. I couldn't even remember a time when I had let my temper get so out of control. I basically threw a temper tantrum, right there in front of everyone. Needless to say, it was totally and utterly unacceptable. I didn't even know if I could stay in the same house as these people now.

Sure, it's OK for some people to get irate every now and then. After the blow up, they calm down, offer a heart-felt apology and make sure no one's feelings are hurt. Everything's ok. But for me, it's just intolerable. I've mastered several martial art forms, and am lethally proficient with a wide variety of weapons. I can't afford to let my control to slip for a moment. Others can't afford it. Dark was so close to being diced to little pieces. In the mood I was in, I wouldn't have hesitated. I would have done it with a smile on my face.

That knowledge weighed heavily in my mind. As did the look on Miyako's face. She wasn't used to seeing me so angry. I try so hard, so so hard, to protect her. To be a constant figure, someone that can be relied on. She doesn't have anyone left. Lapses like today's were unacceptable. I had to be strong, not only for myself, but for Miyako.

So I came right up to the room Satoshi had said was mine, and began to meditate. I could probably stay like this for 6-7 hours if needed. I just needed to think. I was prepared to sit here until I was completely in control of myself.

So I sat, and I focused. I drowned out outside noises with the sound of my breathing and heartbeat. I closed my eyes against the world. I sat, wrapped in my own thoughts until I was sure that all of the ugly feelings were locked deep down where I couldn't ever reach them.

**Overseer**

Satoshi walked quietly up the stairs, not sure what he would find in Kari's old room. Had Kouta used the room as an outlet for the rest of her rage – instead of Dark? Was he going to find the room in pieces? He reached the closed door and knocked quietly. And waited. No response. Knocked again. Waited. No response. Finally, he slowly turned the knob and quietly opened the door.

Apparently, his violent premonitions had been in vain. The room was spotless; the only evidence of Kouta being there was her actually being there, sitting meditation style in the middle of a bed. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing deep and rhythmic. Satoshi wondered if she was sleeping… but she was sitting up perfectly straight. And she didn't answer/wake up when he knocked.

Satoshi stopped in the doorway, hesitating. He debated going back downstairs, telling Miyako that her sister was asleep. Kouta looked – for anything – like she was asleep. Her dark eyes were closed, their usual dark circles gone after a full night of rest. The angry slant of her brows was gone, her face smooth. Her almost-black hair fell around her face and shoulders… he blinked and looked away when he caught himself staring. What was it about this girl? As much as it confused him, it also annoyed him. He hadn't been cut by any artwork!

But as soon as that thought slipped out, he cut it off and shoved it away. This wasn't love, or anything even close. So it wasn't like what Dark and Miyako were going through at all.

He could understand, to an extent, why Kouta had reacted as she had, though. Like him, her sister was all the family she had left. He remembered the deep sickening feeling he felt when he found out Kari was Krad's tamer. The shock when he found out Krad loved her.

Satoshi hadn't known Kari – or even the fact that he had a sister – for most of his life. And he was still protective of her. It made sense, to him anyway, that Kouta would be extremely protective of Miyako, after they watched the murder of the rest of their family together.

Kouta, though, hadn't looked so understanding. She looked frustrated, at herself, and had come straight up here. To meditate, apparently.

Almost against his will, Satoshi found himself walking across the room, kneeling next to the bed. He wanted to talk to her, to understand, to help. But she hadn't moved, not since he opened the door. Not as he walked across the room. Not now, as he sat decimeters from her.

Satoshi blinked, a shaft of light that escaped from a gap in the curtains was shining right in his eye. He moved to the side, and his eye was caught by this spot of bright blue in his peripheral vision. It was a strand of Kouta's hair; a single strand caught in the light, turning it to a bright and vivid blue.

As if in a trance, Satoshi reached for it. But as soon as the tips of his fingers met that strand of hair, Kouta's eyes opened.

Pulled out of her trance, Kouta looked around for the disturbance. But as she turned her head, her cheek met something soft.

Satoshi's eyes were wide. When Kouta had opened her eyes and turned her head, her cheek had ended up cradled in the hand that had been touching her hair.

Neither moved, neither blinked. Both wondered if the other could hear their heart pounding. The seconds stretched on, the only sounds were their breathing. And their heart beats crashing in their own ears.

Kouta was hyper aware of his fingers gently touching her cheek, and how huge her eyes were. She could feel the heat building in her face. Somewhere underneath the symphony of feelings, there was annoyance. Why was this happening? Why him?

Satoshi was hyper aware of her cheek, cupped gently in his hand. He could hardly move, hardly think. This definitely wasn't what he had in mind.

Slowly, so slowly neither noticed for quite some time, they began moving closer. The bed was low, their heads level. Only when Kouta could count his eyelashes did she realize how close they were. Only when Satoshi could see the ring of blue in her eyes did he realize they were getting closer. Kouta's head angled slightly to the side, almost instinctively. The freelancing job had required quite a few kisses as bribes, for various things. She wasn't new to this. Or at least, that was what she had thought.

They both froze, centimeters from each other, when they heard a low whistle from the doorway.

"Gee Master Satoshi, when they told me you were going upstairs to talk to her, I really thought you had gone up to talk..." Krad chuckled. Satoshi and Kouta both jerked away simultaneously, both of their faces tinged red. Kouta was the first to speak. "Don't you know how to knock?" She meant to growl, but wound up unthreateningly mumbling. Krad chuckled again. "I did. You guys were too caught up with whatever the two of you were up to, to notice." He snickered as the two of them both glared at him. "So alike, yet so different…" He half mumbled, half whispered as he shut the door, leaving Kouta and Satoshi alone.

The two of them sat in unnerving silence. Not looking at each other, but sitting side by side. "I didn't mean to..." Satoshi began but stopped himself. "I just came in to see if you were ok… But you were meditating and…" He sighed. He couldn't explain himself because he didn't even know, much less, _understand_ the reason behind his actions. Kouta was speechless. She didn't understand the reason why she had done what she had. "I'm sorry." The words spilled from Satoshi's lips before he could even think them. Kouta turned to look at him. Her eyes were still wide, but not like before. She was still in shock about the situation, much like how he was. "Don't be." Then she stood up and started to walk towards the door. Without thinking, Satoshi stood up, catching her wrist causing her to spin back towards him. Without thinking, he kissed her.

Kouta's eyes widened before she closed them. Without thinking, she snaked her arm around Satoshi's waist. He let go of her wrist and moved his arm to where it was pressed gently between her shoulder blades. He felt a slight pressure on his lips and realized that she was returning his kiss. The kiss had felt like it lasted an eternity even though it had only been a few seconds before Satoshi broke the kiss. "That wasn't supposed to happen…" He whispered as he tucked that troublesome piece of hair that had started this behind her ear. When her mind finally registered what was going on, Kouta backed away from him and Satoshi let her, dropping his arm from where it had been. "I- I'm sorry. I'm gonna go check up on my sister." Satoshi nodded slightly as he watched her leave the room. "Don't be…" Then he sighed. "What's wrong with me?" He mumbled to no one, looking at his hands before leaving the room, following Kouta down the stairs, needing to be distracted from his thoughts by the chatter of others.

**Kouta**

I didn't completely register what had happened until I was half way down the stairs. _He kissed me… Satoshi kissed me… And I let him…?_ And I kissed him back? I shook my head, hoping the motion would somehow clear away the craziness. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard the door close. I pushed the door to the kitchen open. Miyako jumped out of her seat and ran to hug me. I let her. "I'm sorry." I said to her, as well as everyone in the room. Except Dark. I glared at him slightly from over Miyako's shoulder. I broke the hug and sat down between Kari and my sister, not trusting myself next to Dark quite yet. We sat there in silence for a moment. Then Miyako broke the silence. "Hey, do you still have the 'Moonlight Dancer'?" I nodded, remembering last night. "Are we still going to deliver it to Mr. Butthead for the money? I mean, we do need the money…" I sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, we do need the money… We'll take it today, after school. How does that sound?" Miyako nodded. "Well… Actually… We've already missed school for today… Sooooo… You guys can take it now if you want…" Kari said from the other side of the island in the kitchen. Miyako shrugged. "I think first we should go and get the stuff we have and bring it here! You know… The weapons and the clothes and the tea…" Everyone laughed. I almost did. Then, the door opened and Satoshi walked through, in his school uniform.

Kari cocked an eyebrow. "Are you really going to go to school, Satoshi-Nii?" He nodded. "Yeah. Someone has to explain that the reason you couldn't make it to school today was because you needed to wait another week before you were ready." Kari groaned. "But Toshi-Nii!!! I can't take another week of 'taking it easy'!" Satoshi sighed. "Fine. A few more days." Kari smirked. "Miyako-Imouto. We should go ahead and start moving our stuff…" Miyako nodded.


	9. One Month Later 'cause Author is Lazy

_This one actually was something I came up with in Math (it's always math... xDDD). I had writer's block and clouldn't think of anything... Plus, we needed some KariXKrad here. Trust me. You guys are gonna love the next capter or two. ^_~ They will blow your mind..._

**Kari**

It had been a month since Kouta and Miyako had moved in with us. It had been a month since they delivered the 'Moonlight Dancer' to Kei Hiwatari. It had been a month since we had failed to steal it back. It had been a month since I had started school. It had been a month since Dark had been requested to steal something by the Niwa. And it had been a month since Kouta and Miyako had a job.

The ringing phone woke me from sweet sleep. I groaned and crawled out of Krad's warm embrace, careful not to wake him. I descended the stairs quietly and picked up the phone. "Who in Heaven, Hell, or Earth has the nerve to wake me up at three o' clock in the freaking morning with a freaking phone call!?! It must be pretty damn important. Speak!" The caller chuckled. I froze, my blood turning cold. "Kari. It's nice to hear that you woke from your death bed. I thought for sure I had done irreversible damage. I guess I will just have to try harder next time. Aft-" I cut him off. "There won't be a next time. I won't let you near me again you basta-"

"Now Now, Kari, there is no need for violent language. You aren't even the person I want to speak with. Please inform the Kurenai sisters that I have another job for them." I snorted. "Don't count on it." Before he could get another word out, I slammed the phone down onto it's cradle. I stood there for a moment, trying to calm the anger boiling in me. Then the phone rang again. I picked up the whole machine and threw it on the ground. It kept ringing. I grabbed the cord and pulled it until it made a hole in the wall. The phone stopped ringing. I kicked it under the table, hearing his words echo in my head. "I won't let him try again…" I mumbled, sitting on the floor. "Kari-Chan?" I heard Krad's voice. "What happened?" I sighed. "We need a new phone, Krad." I stated, pointing at the broken phone. He snickered. "Here, I'll carry you back to bed. You can tell me about it in the morning, alright?" I nodded. "Sounds good…" He smiled down at me as he picked me up and carried me back up the stairs. He set me down on the bed and kissed me softly before climbing into bed with me. "Goodnight Kari-Chan." I closed my eyes, replacing Kei's voice with Krad's. "Goodnight Krad."


	10. The Nightmare

_Hey! Long time no update!!! That's because I've been grounded. I just got off a week or so ago and I meant to post then, but I forgot. xD I've had some MAJOR writer's block with this, but I don't intend for that to take me. xD I'm about to get a Gamecube and the awesome Zelda and Sonic Games!!! So, be happy I'm updating. xD_

_Your Darling Tsuki Hikari._

**|Kouta| **

Icy rain poured from the sky, chilling me to the bone. All I could see were outlines, shadows of what should have been things. _Miyako… Oh God, I have to protect her!_ The thought scrolled across my mind unexpectedly. "Kouta!!!" I heard her calling out to me, from behind me, panic lacing her voice. I wiped the rain from my eyes and ran towards her voice, into the forest. I pushed myself to sprint at my top speed, weaving through the trees, ignoring the rain that pelted down on me, trying to push me in the other direction. "Kouta!!! Help me!!!" She called out, sounding closer, yet farther at the same time. I veered right, the direction I had heard her calling from. My energy was depleting fast, partially from the icy rain and from the fact I was pressing myself to stay at top speed for so long - therefore, my body having to rely on not just the energy that it produced naturally, but also the magic of my ancestors that lay dormant in my blood.

The night would have exposed the full moon, if the clouds hadn't have been blocking it out. The red moon. Then, the trees ended abruptly and I slipped - falling on my ass and sliding in the mud - nearly sliding over the edge of the cliff. I sat there for a moment to catch my breath; not really wanting to because I knew Miyako was in danger. I cautiously crawled to my feet so that I wouldn't slip and fall off the edge. Straining my ears for any signs of my sister, I picked up on a soft, eerie voice. I spun, maybe a little too quickly, nearly falling over in the process, catching the figure of a girl in the distance, standing on the edge of the same cliff, only about 30 meters away from me. Curiosity enveloped me. I walked towards her, cautiously so as not to scare her or to slip.

As I got closer, I recognized the girl.

It was Kari, standing on the edge of the cliff, facing the forest. Her molten sapphire eyes appeared glazed over. She wore a black dress, which would have rippled and flowed in the wind if it wasn't drenched with water. It appeared to be a mourning dress. The color of the dress made her appear more pale than usual. Or maybe she was just more pale than usual… I wasn't too sure. The outer edge of her heels were hanging off the side of the cliff. Her hands she held behind her back. And her hair hung well below her waist in wet tresses. Water continued to rain down like tears from the hidden moon. She was humming an unidentifiably familiar yet strange tune, somehow louder than the pelting rain. "Kari-Chan!" I called out, worried. She directed her unnerving gaze towards me and beaconed for me to come closer. Ignoring all logic, I did. She stopped humming the moment I was close enough for her to speak without shouting in order to be heard. Lightning flashed behind her, thunder not far behind. Kari laughed hauntingly. I shivered, partially out of being cold, partially out of fear. I pushed past the cold and the fear, knowing that they were only weaknesses that could and would slow me down.

"Kari-Chan, what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" She smirked, an amused look entering her glazed-over eyes, countering my question with a question. "Then why are you out here?" This wasn't like Kari at all. Before I could speak, my sister screamed. I turned to run after her, but Kari grabbed my arm with a bruising force, as if she intended to hurt me. "Let go of me!" I shouted, about to pull away, but then realizing if I set her off balance, she would surely fall. All she did was tighten her grip. When she spoke again, her voice was ghostly. Terrifying.

'_Your sister, she calls for you_

_Yet she is just fine._

_Turns out, she's just the bait._

_You, you're running out of time,_

_And all you can do is wait…_

_Unknowingly nearing the end,_

_In bed, with your true weakness,_

_you lie._

_The Hikari will be your demise._

_At your funeral, there will be no mourners left to cry…_

_Very soon, you shall fall._

_Your death being truly in vain_

_Close behind, the others will follow you,_

_Down the path to the underworld._

_On a night where the rain falls and your sister calls…'_

Another chill went down my spine, this time out of pure and heavy fear. I couldn't speak. I was bereft of any and all words. She smirked crookedly and laughed again; this time it was a broken, mournful sound. My eyes focused on her face. I didn't remember it being so bruised before… Blood began to flow from the scar on her face, the crimson turning the water that streamed down her face a sickly pinkish color. I felt something warm ooze over the skin of my arm. I glanced down, the scar on her wrist also bled, along with several other, more minor, slices, the blood dripping onto my arm. Only then did I realize that they were no longer scars, but open wounds. Before I could jerk away, she released me. The look in her eyes held sadness before she closed them. "Heh. A life for a life." She whispered, appearing completely unaware of the bloody wounds. Relaxing her arms, they hung almost limply at her sides. She let herself fall backwards over the side of the cliff. My eyes widened. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I heard no thud. I peered over the edge and saw nothing. Just the rocks at the bottom. No body. No blood.

I began to back away, horrified. I stepped backwards until I was stopped by running into someone. I jumped, turning around in the process. I found myself facing Satoshi. He was wearing his glasses. He never wore them. "Your glasses…" He pulled me into a hug and I stiffened. I know he was trying to comfort me, but… I jerked away, breaking his embrace. Comfort wasn't what I needed. I needed my sister. I backed away a few steps, wary of the edge of the cliff. The expression on Satoshi's face went from pained to… Angry? I'm not really sure what it was. It scared me. He closed the space between us with one step and kissed me briefly, ending it before I even registered the fact it had happened. I felt his hands rest on my shoulders. "Why…" It was all I could say before I slipped. Satoshi didn't catch me like some part of my mind expected. I slid over the edge of the cliff, catching a root before I could fall too far. I clung to it with dear life. "Sa- Satoshi!" I called out to him. He was standing on the edge, looking down at me. "Help me!" I felt the tears I held back for so long spill over, mixing in with the rain water. But he just stood there. Watching with solemn eyes. Then the root broke free. I screamed as I fell as Kari had fallen, back first.

My eyes opened wide, and the first thing I saw was my sister. I instantly pulled her tight into a hug, before she could even speak. Then I grabbed the black book I kept on the bedside table and a pen, intending to write down my dream on paper, or at least that rhyme, before it faded so I could further analyze it, but it was gone… All I could remember was blurs. Running through the forest. My sister screaming. The bloody wounds that covered Kari. And Satoshi's glasses… And falling… I could hear Kari speaking the words, but I couldn't understand them. I shrieked slightly, flinging the book and pen away from me. "Damn it!" I hissed. "Kouta… Are you alright?" Miyako asked tentatively. I looked over at her and felt something drip from my chin. My eyes widened. I put my hand to my cheek and felt wetness. _Am I seriously… Crying?_ "I- I'm fine." I was able to choke out. "Just a nightmare." She sat down beside me on the bed. "That much is obvious, Kouta. You were talking in your sleep. Crying more like it. I've never seen this happen to you… Tell me about it." I sighed, mostly in annoyance. It was worse than I had thought. Not only did I have a nightmare, but I cried. I lost control once again in front of my sister, even if I was asleep and I couldn't have complete control over my body. There was still no excuse. The other thing was that I couldn't remember enough of it! It was all so frustrating!

"I can't… I don't remember enough of it… It all just vanished when I woke." Miyako cocked her head. "Tell me what you do remember, then…" I chuckled to myself… _Miyako. Not only my sister, but when the occasion calls for it, my own personal stubborn psychologist. _"I remember sprinting through a forest, looking for you… I remember hearing you scream, and following the sound of it. I remember a cliff. Kari-Chan standing on the edge, facing the forest with her back to the edge. She was pale… and her hair was long. I mean, past her waist long. It seemed as if she had gone crazy. It was pouring down rain. Freezing rain. I remember hearing you scream again and wanting to go after you, but Kari-Chan grabbed my arm. She said something… In a creepy rhyme. I can't remember it or anything about it…" I paused for a moment, took a breath, noting that the tears had finally stopped, but still threatened to spill. "When I looked at her face again, it was covered in bruises and the scar had started bleeding immensely. Her arms were all cut up too. She let go of me, and said 'Heh. A life for a life' and fell off the side of the cliff…" I don't know why, but I left out the part about seeing Satoshi. It was all I remembered between Kari falling and the sensation of myself falling. "There is a blank spot after that. I can't remember it. But right before I woke up, I was falling from the edge of the cliff. I'd slipped…"

My sister sat there, contemplating for a moment. "Kouta… When did you start calling her Kari-Chan?" She inquired, speaking slowly. "Huh? I called her Kari-Chan? I didn't realize I had been doing so…" She looked at me strangely and then spoke again. "It would do a lot of help if you remembered that rhyme…" Then she sighed, lying down on my bed. "You know… It's started happening to me again… More frequently this time around…" I cocked my head at my sister. "What has?" I saw her smile solemnly. "I've been picking up on the others' thoughts again. I don't know what triggered it. I mean, I had it under complete control, so that I could use it only when I needed to but… I guess I was wrong…" She sighed again. I grew concerned. "When did this start, Miyako?" She looked over at me. "The first time it happened out of my control was when you almost filleted Dark." I smirked to myself. "Which time?" She chuckled slightly. "The first time. After you left the room. I knew his thoughts before he said them, and I told him what he was about to say. I've been picking up on Krad's, Dark's, Kari-San's, Niwa-Kun's, and even Hiwatari-Kun's stray thoughts…"

I cocked my head. "Not mine?" I questioned, jokingly. She snorted. "What about yours? You don't have stray thoughts to speak of! So tightly controlled. It can't be healthy…" I laughed. She always knew how to brighten up a situation. "Still. If your magic is acting up. It can't be a good sign. I mean. The last time it happened, our brother…" I shook my head, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Kouta… That dream… Do you think it could be your magic acting up?" I shook my head. "Good _God_ I hope not!" Miyako persisted. "Even if it was too unrealistic to relive, the rhyme could have been not just a random rhyme, but a prophecy… And if that's the case, you really do need to remember it somehow…" I exhaled sharply. Feeling a strong need to change the subject, I asked about the time. "Hey, do you have any idea of the time?" She looked at her watch. "Yeah. It's about twenty after six in the morning." I nodded, realizing that I really should get back to sleep. I hadn't been sleeping well. Like always. "How long have you been up?"

She sighed once again. "Around three. The phone woke me up. I picked up right after it finished ringing, hoping the call hadn't been missed. Instead, Kari-San had already picked up the phone. Man was she pissed about the fact someone woke her up at three in the morning with a phone call." I cocked my head. "Who was it?" Miyako sat up and looked down at the floor. "Mr. Butthead himself. He wanted to speak to one of us. I think he was in America or in some other time zone because he sounded perfectly awake. Their conversation was short but intense. Immediately after she hung up on him, he called back. I didn't pick up the phone this time because right after the first ring, I heard a loud crash downstairs. Multiple crashes to be exact." She paused for a moment. "Seriously though. Kari-San's thoughts were all over the place. It really messed her up to hear his voice. When I went downstairs to check on her though, she was gone and the phone was in a crumbled and broken heap underneath the table. I guess Krad got to her first." She shook her head. "Either way, we all need to be more alert. I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this…"

I nodded. "Me too… You know, we should try to get more sleep. We both need it…" Miyako nodded, crawling out of my bed and into her own. "Good night, Miyako." I whispered. _'Goodnight Kouta…'_ She whispered back, using her telepathy.


	11. Kari

_Just a quick note about that creepy prophecy. The original accidentally got deleted, so the previous chapter had to be rewriten not just once, but TWICE. xD So if that prophecy seems like it was forced and stuff, that's probably because it was. xDDD_

**|Kari|**

I awoke with a sudden jolt, startling Krad out of his sleep. "Are you alright, Kari?" He mumbled, his mind obviously clouded with sleep. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a very strange dream. That's all…" He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Nah. I'm good. It was nothing, really. Go back to sleep…" I glanced over at the red glare of the alarm clock. _Six AM. I can still get another hour of sleep or so…_My dream was an almost repeat of a dream I had dreamt the night Krad first made it known to me that he loved me. Or, lusted after me at the very least. It was the same scene. The cliff. Only this time, I wasn't running. I was standing. I couldn't control my actions. It was like someone was in my mind and controlling my body. I was only witnessing. _Like when Krad used to take over my body…_ Rain had been pelting down on me from the sky, and my hair was back to it's former length. And I had been humming. I remembered Kouta approaching me. Being frightened by me. When I had finally spoken, it was my voice, but it didn't sound like me. As if someone was only using me to get a message across to her. My words echoed through my mind even now, frightening me.

'_Your sister, she calls for you  
__Yet she is just fine.  
__Turns out, she's just the bait.  
__You, you're running out of time,  
__And all you can do is wait…_

_Unknowingly nearing the end,  
__In bed, with your true weakness,  
__you lie.  
__The Hikari will be your demise.  
__At your funeral, there will be no mourners left to cry…_

_Very soon, you shall fall.  
__Your death being truly in vain  
__Close behind, the others will follow you,  
__Down the path to the underworld.  
__On a night where the rain falls and your sister calls…'_

I knew I wouldn't be able to obliterate the words from my mind. They were just too strange. Too frightening. They foretold the death of all of us. _It was just a nightmare, Kari. Get a hold of yourself! It was just a nightmare induced by the fear of __**him.**_ I shuddered, snuggling up to Krad in an attempt to drive away the nightmares. Soon, I found myself drifting off back into sleep…


	12. A Talk

**|Kouta|**

When I woke, sunlight was full out streaming through my window. It felt as if it had been a second ago that I had shut my eyes to fall back asleep. Sitting up, I glanced over at my sister's bed, finding that she wasn't there. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and got up, walking to my door to find out exactly how late I had slept in. When I opened the door, I was greeted by the sounds of music. One song had ended and another was just beginning, going from a soft piano to a full out electric guitar and drums routine. Then, two voices entered at the same time. One I recognized as Kari's and the other as the artist.

"_Waits for the day, I will let it out  
To Give it a reason, to give it its might._

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the darkness  
is growing inside of me  
That one day will come to life,  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my faith is horror and doom

Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I'm losing all beauty within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the darkness  
is growing inside of me  
that one day will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my faith is horror and doom

Long ago, it came to me  
and ever since that day,  
Infected with its rage  
But it ends toda-"

I had found myself listening to Kari sing. And I would have continued to do so if I hadn't have sneezed, giving away the fact that I was there. She spun around, surprised and embarrassed. "Kurenai-San! I didn't know you were awake yet!" I descended the stairs. "Where is everyone? My sister wasn't in the room when I woke up and I can't hear any noise from the kitchen…" I trailed off. Kari's face went from foolish and embarrassed to serious in a flash. "They decided to go out to breakfast today. Your sister wanted to stay behind so that you wouldn't wake up alone in an empty house, but I insisted she go, and that I would stay behind. I've actually needed to talk to you for some time now when the others weren't around, but there was always someone. Either Krad would be with me or your sister or my brother with you. Anyway, sit. We seriously need to talk."

I watched her warily as I sat down on the couch and she on the chair. I didn't like the sound of this. "What is it we need to talk about exactly?" Kari picked up the cup from the table and sipped what I believed to be tea. "Well, first things first. The day we met, a month after I woke up. I sensed your magic." I didn't let it affect my blank face, but I was surprised. Well, almost. "I know you and your sister aren't artworks. But your magic isn't like that of the Hikari or the Niwa. Could you explain?" I narrowed my eyes at her; I couldn't help it. I hated people poking into my business. "Why did you not want the others around for this?" She shook her head. "For one, no one else could sense it. Not even my brother. For two, there is something else. Something… More recent, I guess. And third, I didn't want you collaborating with your sister to find a way out of answering. You don't have to give me a long winded story. I'm just very curious."

"An ancestor of ours fell in love with a Hikari artwork. Or rather, the soul of one. I don't know the name of it- him rather. But we do know that shortly after their child was born, something happened. A lover's quarrel or maybe the artwork lost control of his magic. It was never clear, but our ancestor sealed him. Later on, he was destroyed in the Cultural Reform…" _And that is one of the reasons why I'm so worried about Miyako being with Dark…_ "Of course, with each generation, the magic becomes weaker. The only evidence my sister and I have for it is our eyes. In the light of the Full Moon, they glow. Miyako's eyes become a luminescent greenish gold and my eyes become a vivid cobalt." I trailed off. I wasn't planning on telling her the full extent of our magic.

"No… It's stronger than that… I felt it… I can still feel it…" Kari mumbled. "Are you sure that's all?" I nodded. "Are you sure you are the only one who can sense our magic?" Kari nodded. "Unless Dark or Krad sensed it, then yes. Somehow, without even knowing anything about my family or my magic, my magic is stronger than my brother's. I don't know how that worked out. I guess the whole 'girls mature faster than boys' thing applies here…" I smirked at her joke.

"Hey, before you ask your question, may I ask you something?" She shrugged. "Why not?" I sighed. "Before your incident, was your hair really long? I mean, nearly as long as Krad's?" I saw her flinch. "Y- Yeah. Why?"

I shrugged, choosing not to continue. She was obviously already suspicious about us, and I didn't want to give her anything to go on. But I felt slightly uneasy now. When Miyako's power was in control, she could read the minds of those around her at will. When it begun to spin out of control, she would pick up on the stray thoughts of those around her without even meaning to. It gave her headaches. Bad headaches. Seeing the future was impossible, because the future is a nebulous thing. Not set in stone. So when my power was in control, I could … predict the future, in the form of confusing prophecies and riddles, when I meditated. But even then the prophecies were about random things and could be translated a myriad of ways. Only once have I summoned a prophecy about something specific at will. The rest of the time I just had to wait for a prophecy about something relevant, not that I like to dive into my power often. But my prophecies always come true, one way or another. When my power spins away from me, the future and the present, sometimes even the past, seem to intersect in my dreams, sometimes forming prophecies. The fact that the Kari in my dream –the one with long hair and bloody wounds- had once existed… it made me nervous. But I wasn't going to tell Kari. That would be admitting I had a prophetic dream and I was loosing control over my abilities. And I couldn't begin to stress how badly it would end _if I lost control…_

"No reason. I was just a bit curious… Now… What was the second reason you wanted to speak with me alone?" I asked, hoping she would get the hint that I didn't want to continue. "Oh! Right! I'm so easily distracted. Anyway, I was wondering i-" The front door swung open and in walked Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke, my sister, and Dark, who had his arm around my sister's waist. I shot him a glare. He grinned at me. "Bring me any takeout?" I smirked at my sister and she grinned. It was an inside joke between Miyako and myself. Our brother may have passed on, but the least we could do was revive old jokes about him to remember him. I glanced back over at Kari. She looked slightly annoyed. "Kurenai-San, are you alright? You don't look too well…"

I glanced up and met Satoshi's worried gaze. Something I had not intended to do. I looked away quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine… I just didn't sleep that well, that's all…" _You idiot! Now he's going to ask and you'll probably tell him you had a freaking nightmare!_ I was seriously considering duct-taping my mouth shut. Satoshi cut me off from my internal rant. "I didn't either. Something kept me awake, but I'm not really too sure what." Then Kari spoke out. "I received an undesired phone call and had a nightmare shortly after, so no sleep for me!" Miyako laughed. "I was awakened by the phone and couldn't fall back asleep." Then, Dark and Krad both said at the same time "I just plain couldn't sleep…" At any other time, I would have found this amusingly ironic. But since my dream… I had a sickening feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach. Kari snorted. "You liar, you were dead to the world when I woke up." Krad rolled his eyes. "It wasn't staying asleep that was trouble, it was _falling_ asleep." It was Kari's turn to roll her eyes.

"You know, I think I'm just going to get a _cup of chamomile tea_ and see if I can squeeze in more sleep…" I mumbled loud enough for my sister to hear the key word. Hopefully she would catch on and meet me up in the room. I needed to talk to her. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a tea bag, making damn sure it was my chamomile and not Kari's screwed up stuff, and a cup, nuking myself some hot water so that I wouldn't have to wait forever for my water to boil. When that task was accomplished, I added a little bit of honey and left the kitchen, heading upstairs, stopping only once by the bathroom to pick up a bottle of aspirin for my sister, knowing she'd need it with all of that commotion going on downstairs.


	13. Date

_The moments we all have been waiting for.... are in the next chapter!!!!! xDDD LOL_

"Alright, you must really need to talk to me if you used that password. Spill, Kouta." I sighed. "Kari-San knows more than she should, and is still suspicious. Her magic is stronger than we gave her credit for… Much stronger. Even Hiwatari-Kun didn't sense our magic. She isn't sure about Dark and Krad though… I don't think they know." Miyako seemed to curse under her breath. I wasn't entirely sure I'd heard what I thought I heard, but I think I did. "I told her about our eyes, the short and detail-lacking version of the story behind out magic, and denied it being anything more than that. She didn't believe me. She said our magic is stronger than what I said… That she could sense it, even then." I shook my head and sighed again. "I don't understand why this is happening now…" Miyako patted my shoulder. "You should try to get some more sleep. I mean, Hiwatari-Kun was right; you really don't look so well…" I nodded, finishing off my cup of tea and plopping down on the bed.

Another thing to add to the list. My sister was not only my last living relation, my main reason for continuing to live, and, personal therapist, but she was also my nurse. She went and shut the heavy black out curtains Kari had left in here when she moved out of her room and into Krad's, thus ridding the room of almost all light. "Good luck, Kouta." My sister said as she left the room, leaving me to fall asleep in peace.

_(Tsuki: Pulling a time skip because, face it, nothing interesting happens while Kouta sleeps. Use your imagination. They just watch a movie or something.)_

I woke, startled, when my sister opened the door and a blanket of light flooded in. "Sorry to wake you up, but you slept the whole day. I figured I would let you know that. " I growled. I hated sleeping through the whole day! A waste of daylight hours when sleep could always be put off with a good dose of caffeine. Then, she added tentatively. "Also, I wanted to tell you that Kari, Krad, Dark, and I are going out on a double date tonight…" Now that woke me up. I'd already accepted the fact that I couldn't control the fact that she and Dark were together, but I still tried. "Why don't you tell me about the location while I pick out your dress…" I stated simply as I crawled out of the bed. Before she could speak, I said: "You know, this is the fourth Full Moon we have missed since we met these people… The first one was the night you were kidnapped. The second one was last month, on game night. The third one was on the first of this month. I can't remember why we missed that one, and tonight, the rare occurrence of the Blue Moon. The second Full Moon of a month…"

Miyako's eyes got big. She knew the power the Blue Moon had over us as much as I did. "Well…" she said, "I already looked at the weather, since I knew it was a Full Moon, and the weatherman said that it was going to be overcast all night." I nodded. "That's good. Wouldn't want any misfortunes to occur during your date. You never told me the location of your date, by the way." Miyako looked like she almost wanted to laugh. Almost. "Remember that concert I wanted to go to but was sold out? The Radwimps concert?" I cocked my head. "You mean that concert I didn't want to go to because I don't like their music?" She nodded. "I'm so happy for you!!!" I grinned at my sister, she had so bummed when she couldn't go before. "Just watch that boy's hands. You know I don't trust him…" Miyako giggled. "Chill Kouta, I'll be fine!" I nodded. "Good." Then, I pulled out one of her gothic punk styled dresses, a pair of black leggings, and her Doc Martins. "Here, wear this." She grinned at me once again. "Just no makeup. You don't need that crap. Natural beauty is enough." We both laughed. I tried not to think of how much I sounded like our mother.

I stood, shaking off the first tendrils of sorrow before they could take root. "Well, I'm going to go down and threaten your… date with lots of colorful and violent imagery about what will happen to him if he brings you back in less than absolutely-perfect condition." I said, in what passed for a perky voice with me, and flashed her a smile before I headed downstairs.

I descended the stairs, looking over everyone, and, for some reason, noticing that Satoshi wasn't down there. I looked everyone over, curious. Kari was wearing a pair of black Tripp pants with several chains attached to them and a form-fitting black shirt. Her hair was pulled back the best it could be and the rest was allowed to just hang. After all, they were going to a J-Rock Concert. Krad and Dark were both dressed in what seemed to be their stealing gear, but, upon closer inspection, I realized that they were slightly altered. Then, just because I felt like it, I gave Dark a glare I was very proud of. He smirked at me and I narrowed my gaze. I sat down in my usual place on the couch and just glared at Dark the whole time, until my sister came down the stairs decked out in her dress.


	14. The Truth Discovered

_NOW it's the moments we all have been waiting for. This was what was so hard to write. xDDDD_

**|Kouta|**

The moment I realized that the four of them going out on a date meant that I would be left with Satoshi, I went straight to my room. I pulled a sword at random from its place on the wall and began to clean and polish it. I had it planned out that after I finished polishing this sword, I would meditate until Miyako got home. A slightly annoying thought pointed out that what I was doing bluntly qualified as running. I shoved the thought away. I didn't run. I avoided potentially disastrous situations by using my better judgment. And every sane thought I had screamed that this situation was fraught with danger. Of course, the not-so-sane thoughts had other things to say…. Things that were positively crazy and dismissed forcefully. Of course, the feeling of his lips on mine wasn't as easy to will away…

**|Satoshi|**

It wasn't like I didn't know she had been avoiding me; I happily let her. I still didn't know what to do about what happened… I didn't even know why it happened! I liked to tell myself it had been a spur of the moment mistake, or some twisted experiment my subconscious had come up with without telling me. But, of course, deep down I knew that was all crap. I clearly remembered the sharp need for her, building up to the point where I couldn't think. The frightening rightness of her mouth against mine… I shook my head, and raked my hands through my hair for what had to have been the hundredth time in the last half hour. I would go bald if I didn't watch it. Sighing, I stood and paced around my room. I was all too acutely aware of how alone Kouta and I were, with the others gone on their date. That fact had kept me brooding and pacing in turns since the front door closed. I just didn't know what to do!!!

With a groan, I sat down again. _Calm down, Satoshi_, I ordered myself, _think it through_. I lied down on my bed, my unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling. _What are your options?_ I thought about it. _One, sit here until the others get back, and let this awkwardness last for who knows how long._ I didn't like that so much. _Ok, Two: just try and talk to her. Maybe, if I can come up with a good enough excuse for why I kissed her, we could go back to normal. _That sounded more promising, as long as I don't blow it.

Gathering the last of my nerve, I got up from my bed and walked to the door.

**|Kouta| **

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I had already polished the sword. And all of my daggers. And my kunai, and shirikan. There wasn't a spot of dust in the room, and all the weapons that were on the walls were hanging perfectly straight. I had tried meditation. Utter failure was putting it mildly. If I kept pacing, there wouldn't be any carpet left. As a last resort, I went to the trunk that sat at the end of my bed. The lock, as well as its twin on Miyako's trunk at the foot of the other bed, was a piece of Hikari artwork. They only opened in the presence of their owner. Leaning down, I breathed the word "open" to the lock. With a soft click, it slid open, falling into my hand. I softly kissed the lock, before setting on the floor beside me. It wasn't a powerful work, no other form besides a lock, but my parent's had taught me that all artwork have souls, and should be treated as such. Opening the trunk, I ignored the majority of the thing in its interior. Some more valuable weapons, some old keepsakes from my old life, a battered and partially torn family picture; they were my most prized possessions. But I wasn't looking for them this time. I push my nail into an almost-invisible indentation in the lid of the trunk, and gave it a firm but gentle tug. The secret compartment opened smoothly. Inside was a traditional Japanese hair comb. Polished black wood gleamed, though a few small cracks and scuff made the piece look well-loved. On it was a carved navy blue rose, accented with deep green leaves carved into the handle of the comb. Other than my sister, this was probably the thing I cared about the most in this world. It was the only thing I had that was my mothers. If anything could get my mind off all the crazy things that had been happening and the boy mere rooms away, it would be this.

I walked over to the mirror, letting the trunk's lid fall closed, playing with the rose comb in my hands. It had been a while since I took it out; my fingers were roaming over its surface, trying to draw out all the memories of my mother they could. Slowly, I held the comb up and push some of my hair back with it…

My hand fell, pulling the comb with it as I heard the soft knock of fist-to-wood on my door. I held the comb behind my back as I turned to face the door. "Come in." I had meant for my voice to be steady. I wasn't sure if that's how it came out.

The moment Satoshi came through the door, my heart did a swan dive. There was something in his eyes… I didn't know whether to be afraid of it, or dive right in. He closed the door with one hand and stood in front of it, staring at his shoes. It sounded like he cleared his throat, and then spoke, "Kouta, we need to talk."

Pulling strength from deep down, I put on my blankest face. I just hoped my eyes were as calm as I tried to appear. "About?" I asked. My voice sounded normal. Hopefully.

He shifted his weight for a moment, fidgeting, then looked up at me. His face seemed composed as well. I almost smiled at the irony, until I wondered what he was hiding behind that mask. "Us." He said simply.

"I thought we were fine." I said, the words burning on their way out. We were fine the way the Titanic was fine after it hit that iceberg.

Satoshi actually snorted, without humor. "You really think this is fine?" He asked, motioning to the good couple meters between us.

I took a few steps forward, much against my better judgment. I had felt much safer with the distance between us. He stared at me for a moment of heavy silence, the asked, "Do you want me to apologize?"

That threw me. Of all of the things I had wanted him to say, 'sorry' was somehow never one of them. "No." I said bluntly. I wanted answers; 'sorry' didn't give me any.

He looked a little thrown by my answer, which made feel a little better, until he spoke again, "Then what do you want?"

_God!! How am I supposed to know that?_ I spoke truly, the thing that was at the front of my mind, "I want you to stop being so confusing!" Satoshi stared at me, his sapphire blue gaze meeting my darker one in a very unnerving way. This had crossed the line of 'uncomfortable' a few hundred kilometers back.

Becoming fidgety under his gaze –there was definitely something wrong with me – I reached up to brush my hair back. I had knocked it in my face when I had pulled the comb out. Of course, I had forgotten I still had the comb in my hand.

Satoshi's eyes zeroed in on the rose comb. "That's beautiful. Is it yours?" He asked. I let the hand with it fall to my side.

I forced the words out, "It was my mother's." I said, making sure my face was an unreadable mask. Which, of course, he read with absolutely no trouble. A looked of concern flashed across his face, but stayed in his eyes. He took a step forward, closing the distance between us. Which, I will tell you, I was not very happy about. Or that's what my mind said… if it could be heard over my pounding heart.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice kind. Carefully, he reached down at pulled the rose comb from my hand. It was all I could do to just let it go; my arm was still buzzing from the touch of his hand. Which really irked me, somewhere in the back of my head.

With the same slow movements, he brush back my hair and pushed my mother's comb into place. The look in his eyes made my heart jump from where it had been sitting in the pit of my stomach to my throat. "It looks beautiful." He said again. But the words sounded completely different now. _I must be going crazy. _

The breathy voice that came out of my mouth didn't sound like me at all. "Please… please don't say things like that." I said, taking a step back, then another. I pulled the comb out of my hair, letting it fall down around my face. Keeping my eyes down, I carefully set it on the end of Miyako's bed. The black wood stood out against the white comforter; it'd have to remember to put it back later.

My gaze shot up as I heard a low curse. Satoshi crossed the space between us in a single stride. The look in his eyes made me gasp, but it was cut short. The next thing I knew, his lips were crushed to mine, his hands on my shoulders. I felt my eyes open wide, but because of some unknown force, I couldn't fight pulled them down. My arms were limp at my side; I couldn't do anything except feel. Or so I thought. But then I felt my mouth moving against his, almost instinctively and far beyond my control.

When I felt his teeth softly bite my bottom lip, I gasped, trying to draw in air that suddenly didn't seem to exist. His tongue found the opening and slid between my lips. I moaned and felt my knees turn to jelly.

The hand that was suddenly pressed against my back served two purposes: To hold me up, and to pull me closer to Satoshi. Neither of which I really minded. Not anymore. My head was full of a happy buzzing and his scent, my stomach twisted with knots and filled with spastic butterflies. Somewhere, a voice was screaming at me to get the heck out of here… but that voice was drowned out by the wave of heat that was flowing through all of my veins. I felt dizzy to the extreme, I probably didn't know what way was up. Not that I really cared.

Finally, I realized that my lungs were screaming in agony. Pulling back with all the strength I could muster, I gasped for air. Without skipping a beat, Satoshi moved his lips to the point where my shoulder met my neck. My head fell back with a groan as he nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth. "Satoshi…" his name came out with a soft breath of air. I had been calling him by his name in my head for a while, but this was the first time I had said it aloud without a suffix. Of course, as soon as the thought formed, it was brushed away as Satoshi placed kisses up and down my neck and across my shoulder. I finally decided that breathing wasn't really that important, and found his lips again with mine.

He was more forceful now; I could almost taste the passion rampant on his tongue. I had been kissed before; kisses were bribes that were always on hand. But this… This was different. Every nerve in my body was screaming.

All thought had been abandoned. All that was registered was his touch, the way his mouth felt on mine. So I was surprised when my hand found its way around him, almost on its own, and found the warm flesh under his shirt. Satoshi sucked in a quick breath, and then twisted his free hand into my hair, cradling my head. My other hand found his hair. My sole clear thought in what had seemed like hours was how soft his hair was.

Some sane part of my brain got a hold of my legs and forced me to take a step back, but Satoshi followed. I took another and hit something hard. And was suddenly on my back. On my bed. With Satoshi on top of me. He kissed me again and I automatically parted my lips so that he wouldn't have to nip me again. I was no longer aware of my surroundings. The softness of the bed. The slight chill in the air. One word filled any thought I had. Satoshi. His hands. His lips. His scent. His taste. His bare chest against my arms. _Wait. When did he lose his shirt…?_ The thought was cut short by another nip on that sensitive spot somewhere along my collar bone. It earned a ragged intake of breath from me.

Somewhere… sometime…I lost the baggy shirt I was pretty sure I was wearing. Luckily for my sanity, I was wearing my form-fitting tank I wear when trained underneath. For being so skinny, Satoshi was definitely… more muscular than I had first thought. Of course, this meant my hands were exploring his chest, while his hands seemed intent on touching every strand of my hair. I briefly mused over the fact that I normally hate people touching my hair. I was seriously going to have to rethink that policy.

Not a bit of sense was left in me until I rolled Satoshi off of me, successfully getting me on top. It wasn't until I was straddling Satoshi, pinning his arms above his head, did it even occur to me what would happen if the others got home and Miyako found us like this. I broke the kiss I had just pressed to his lips and some how managed to speak. "Sa- Satoshi. … Miyako… what will she think if she and the others come home and find us… like this? Do you think – I don't know – we should move to your room? "

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he actually considered just saying 'screw it' and staying here, in case - during the short distance from my room to his - either of us lost our courage and backed out. But he said "I think that might just be a good idea, Kouta." It gave me chills to hear him say my name. "But first, you'll have to get off of me…"

I felt a violent blush creep up my cheeks. Satoshi smiled and reached up and kissed both of my strawberry-colored cheeks, causing them to darken even more.

_(Tsuki: Yes. This is a time skip due to the fact the authors are probably younger than you think us to be, and live by a strict moral code that does not allow them to write exactly what happens next. Also, they just weren't in the romancy mood anymore. xDDDD)_

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, I was looking at Kari's shocked face as she stood in the doorway to Satoshi's room. The lazy thought _They must have gotten back from their date_, drifted across my brain, before I realized exactly how busted we were. Kari continued to stare at us. It looked like she was trying to say something; her mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.

I heard Satoshi sigh and sit up next to me. "I guess now's the time we would say 'It's not what it looks like'?"

I turned to him, not able to suppress a small wry smile. "But, Satoshi, it is exactly what it looks like." With another sigh, he nodded, and swung his legs around so he could get off the bed.

"I guess we should go down and explain." Satoshi said, walking over to his dresser. As I climbed off the bed, he tossed a shirt to me. I looked down… and remembered I was only wearing my tight tank-top. Slipping Satoshi's shirt over my head, I pulled my head through to see him pull another shirt over his bare chest. With that done, we walked to the door, where Kari was still standing.

I looked at Kari. "Will you tell everyone to meet us in the living room?"

**|Overseer|**

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room. Dark was beside himself, both with the fact that Commander Hiwatari actually had a girlfriend, and all the teasing opportunities this would provide. He didn't quite understand why they had to formally explain in front of everyone, but he guessed that was just the kind of people they were. His arm was around Miyako, who was the appropriate mixture of happy and concerned. She was, of course, happy that her usually cold and closed-off sister had found someone. But this was also very unlike her sister. Miyako also had a prickling feeling on the back of her neck.

Krad just looked bored. He really didn't care whether Master Satoshi found someone to tumble around with or not. But he was there in any case, to be there for Kari. She was pretty much over the shock, and wasn't all that confused anymore. She should have known, after leaving the two of them alone, with the way her brother had been looking at Kouta lately. But Satoshi and Kouta were so… strictly controlled. She would have thought it would have taken them a little longer, at least, to realize how they felt.

When Satoshi and Kouta walked into the living room, Kouta spared a glare for Dark – who had his arm around her sister – before putting back on her impassive mask. She tried not to look at her sister… she had to say it out loud before she could let herself look at her sister's reaction. Instead, she looked out the window over Miyako's shoulder. Kouta opened her mouth to say something, but then the wind blew.

Now, something as trivial and common as the wind blowing wouldn't be important on normal circumstances, except that this wind happened to be the wind that blew the last of the clouds out from in front of the moon. The Full Moon. The Blue Moon. All throughout the evening, it had been overcast, clouds always hovering in front of the moon, so Miyako had not felt anything except an odd prickling on the back of her neck during her date.

But now, the Blue Moon finally came out, and it's light shown right through the window and into Kouta's eyes. Instantaneously, her eyes shed their usual black coloring and began to glow vivid cobalt. All the muscles in her body froze, locking her into place as the light of the Blue Moon played across her skin, causing it to look both pale and luminescent.

Miyako fought the overpowering urge – call – to turn around, but she knew that she would get just as lost in her magic as Kouta was now. As she saw Satoshi reaching for her sister, she almost screamed "Don't touch her!!" She turned to Dark, "Don't let him touch her!!"

In an instant, Dark was beside Satoshi, holding his hands. Dark had no idea in hell what was going on, but he knew unstable magic when he saw it.

As everyone stared in horror and confusion, Kouta opened her mouth. The voice that came out was hers, and then not. It was both higher and lower, and echoed from dimensions so empty that only the brave dare dream of in their worst nightmares.

'_Your sister, she calls for you_

_Yet she is just fine._

_Turns out, she's just the bait._

_You, you're running out of time,_

_And all you can do is wait…_

_Unknowingly nearing the end,_

_In bed, with your true weakness,_

_you lie._

_The Hikari will be your demise._

_At your funeral, there will be no mourners left to cry…_

_Very soon, you shall fall._

_Your death being truly in vain_

_Close behind, the others will follow you,_

_Down the path to the underworld._

_On a night where the rain falls and your sister calls…'_

Everyone flinched, though only Miyako knew it was from the truth that always accompanied her sister's prophecies…

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Once again, they did NOT have sex. They both are still virgins and they will stay that way for a while, and I will NOTE write details. xDDDD It was just light joking between my Co-author and myself. xD All Satoshi and Kouta did was heavy making out. xDDDD_


	15. Aftermath

_As the majority of you probably know, I have had some sever writer's block. It isn't the ideas, it's the sitting down and actually writing it out. I have had this writen for quite some time now, but I just keep forgetting to publish. Haha._

_However, I don't believe I will be able to meet my deadline, so I am going to have to create a new one. The previous one was to have Heart done by the end of the summer, but that is impossible now, with my Co-Author in Africa at the moment and all. So, my new goal is to have Heart over by the end of the year, and have the next (and last) part of the Saga started._

_~Tsuki Lai Hikari_

**|Miyako|**

"A life for a life…" My sister mumbled before collapsing. Luckily, Satoshi caught her before her head hit the ground. I sat there for a moment before everything clicked. "I knew there was more…" Kari whispered. Dark looked at me. "What the hell just happened there?" He asked, shock filling his eyes. I closed mine. Then, my voice took on a commanding tone, we couldn't waste time. "I'll explain later. Meanwhile, I need a pen and paper stat. We need to write down that prophecy and decode it immediately." Kari stood up and ran upstairs. "Also, I need you off the couch, Krad. We need Kouta where we can see her." I paused for a moment. Krad snorted but was obedient. He moved to the other couch. Satoshi gently laid Kouta on the couch, his entire body radiating concern and confusion. "Dark, is the moon behind the clouds yet, or is it still there?" I didn't need to ask, I could tell it was still unhidden. I could feel it's power pulling at me, willing me to turn around. But I didn't want Dark to feel left out, so I figured I'd give him something to do. He shook his head.

"No, it's still in plain sight." He stated simply. I closed my eyes again. "Would you close the blinds and curtains for me, then? I really don't feel like winding up like my sister right now. Besides, you guys need me to help." Then Kari showed up with a pad of paper and a pen. "Alright. I'm sorry to ask this, but does anyone remember the exact words Kouta said, word for word?" Kari slowly raised her hand. I nodded. "Good. I need you to write them down. Anyone who needs to change into something more comfortable should do so now, because it may take a while to translate this."

Apparently it was only Kari and me that wanted to change out, because the guys stayed right where they were. When I got to the top of the stairs, Kari stopped me. "Miyako-San, I spoke with your sister earlier, and she said that the only trace of your ancestor's magic was your eyes, but that clearly isn't true. Your sister obviously sees possible futures in the form of prophecies. What about you?" I almost laughed. "Possible futures. I'm sorry, Kari-Chan, but what my sister sees aren't possible. They are. That's just it. The future may not be set in stone, but once Kouta sees something, it's going to happen. There's no changing it, it's just in the translating. And me? I'll tell you later, I promise. For my sister lying to you, she had a good reason." Before we went to our separate rooms, I spied a shiny ring resting on her left ring finger. Curiosity sparked in my mind, but I decided to wait to ask. We had other things to deal with first.

I was tired, and I knew tea would not help the situation… but a nice pot of espresso would. I grinned slightly to myself as I opened the door to my room. I kicked off my boots and quickly removed my dress and other accessories. I grabbed a pair of peace sign pajama pants and a large T shirt that read 'My sister has the best sister in the whole world.' Kouta got it for me for my birthday the previous year. I smiled and then threw it on.

When I got back downstairs, Kari had already written the prophecy and I could smell the coffee. Kouta was still asleep. Krad sat there, frowning on the outside, but from the thoughts that he practically projected for me to hear, showed that he was curious and wanted to know what in the world was going on. Kari was sitting, seemingly patient, beside him. Satoshi sat beside the sleeping Kouta, still obviously worried about her. Dark was missing. I assumed he was the one who was making the coffee. "That better be espresso!" I called out to him. I heard him laugh in the kitchen. "It is!" I grinned. "Good!" He walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the chair before I did. There was no room anywhere else, seeing as Kari and Krad had one couch and Satoshi and Kouta had the other one. So I just sat in Dark's lap, which surprised him a little bit. Then he wrapped his arms around me, sending a small chill up my spine, but not in a bad way.

We sat there in silence, everyone waiting for someone to say something. Then Krad spoke out. "Now will you explain what the hell is going on?" Krad asked, impatiently. I wanted to laugh. Instead, I closed my eyes and spoke "Somewhere along our family tree, a woman fell in love with a Hikari artwork. 'Elements Collide' I think." Satoshi corrected me. "'Elemental Collision'. I don't know much about it, but I do remember seeing it in one of the books we have. It was destroyed." I nodded. "Thank you, Hikari-kun. As I was saying, Kouta and I are descended from the woman and the work. I don't know the whole story. You would have to ask Kouta for that. Anyway, because of that, Kouta and I have… gifts. She can foretell the future through confusing prophecies that are never wrong. I can read minds… to a certain degree. This isn't about me, though. We need to decode this prophecy immediately, because it could already have been set into effect. Kari-san, may I see the paper?"

She nodded and passed it over to me. I scanned through it.

"The first stanza is 'Your sister, she calls for you, yet she is just fine. Turns out, she is just the bait, you, you're running out of time. And all you can do is wait…'. Naturally, we would assume that the 'you' in this is Kouta, but with some of her other prophecies, it spoke about multiple people. The 'you' in this could apply to anyone in the room, since we all have sisters." Krad and Dark both snorted before the two of them looked at each other and said "You're the sister.". It was then that I realized that I misspoke. "Oops! I meant most of us have sisters." I chuckled nervously.

This went on most of the night. All of us were wired on caffeine and didn't realize exactly how tired we were until Kari passed out while leaning against Krad's shoulder. The only thing we figured out was that there were a multitude of meanings for every line. In the end, we got nowhere. The only thing we could figure out, even though there was a bit of skepticism about it, was the fact that the 'In bed with your true weakness, you lie' line applied to Satoshi and Kouta, but then again, it could apply to Krad and Kari. Either way, it didn't seem good for anyone. When we all got ready for bed, Satoshi carried Kouta up to our room and Krad carried the sleeping Kari up to her room.

Before I could stand up, Dark picked me up. "I felt left out because I wasn't carrying a girl upstairs." He winked and it made me laugh. "Dark… Umm. If we slept together tonight, do you think there would be any sleeping going on, or would you try to keep me up the rest of the night?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Miyako, I wouldn't keep you up unless you wanted me to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do…" I smiled. "Good. I mean, all I want tonight is just a companion. You understand right?" I sighed inwardly. This was all too awkward for five AM in the morning. He smiled at me. "Of course. I understand Miyako." I smiled back at him. "That's good." I mumbled and fell asleep in his arms before he could even get me to the bed…


	16. Niwa Kun

_Last one for a few weeks. Seeing as my lovely Co-Author is out of the country in Africa... Hunting... xDDDDDD Rather, I can write, but it won't be posted until she gets back._

_Your beloved_

_Tsuki Lai Hikari_

**|Kouta|**

When I woke, I was in my room. My head hurt like there was no tomorrow. Despite the former, I was actually in a relatively good mood. And I had experienced the most interestingly realistic dream. When I glanced at the clock, my good mood vanished. It was later than I anticipated. Not only had I been asleep since Miyako left on her date, but I slept nearly the next day away! Groaning, I got out of bed and went downstairs, where everyone was just hanging out and watching TV. My sister spotted me first. "Kouta! We need to talk in the kitchen…" Her voice was a little shaky. It was then that I noticed the fact that everyone appeared on edge. I nodded warily before following her into the kitchen. "Miyako, why is everyone on edge?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "First things first. What is the last thing you remember?" I cocked my head. _What a strange question…_ "You leaving for your date. How did that go by the way?" Miyako had that look on her face that she usually got only when something was badly wrong. If it could fit, I could have sworn my stomach dropped all the way to my toes. "Miyako, what's wrong?" She sighed. "Promise me you won't freak out…" I nodded. "Last night, you remembered the prophecy." I raised my eyebrows; inwardly, I wasn't sure I had a stomach anymore. It **was** a prophecy… this was just great! "What caused it?" She sighed again. "Your magic reacted to the moon and you became lost in a vision." I rolled my eyes, trying to act normal for her. I usually didn't repeat my prophecies out loud. "I kinda figured that, Sherlock. What caused me to go outside, or even look outside for that matter?" I was usually so careful! Miyako paused for a moment. "You really don't remember?" Then she sighed and started pacing. I watched her warily until she finally spoke. "When we got home last night, you weren't in our room… "

I thought over her words, turning them over for the hidden meaning I was sure they were supposed to have. "And? There are lots of other rooms in this house."

"No… um…" Miyako actually blushed. My heart sank to occupy the space my stomach once was. "Kari found you in… well…" She took a deep breath and seemed to have resolved to spitting it all out in one breath. "Kari-ChanfoundyouinSatoshi'sroom!!!!"

I blinked.

I blinked again.

"Kouta, are you alright?"

And I blinked again.

"You mean that really happened?"

"I thought you didn't remember anything!!!"

I closed my eyes. "I thought that was a dream!!!" _An extremely good dream…_ My mind added. _Shut up!! Oh lovely. Now I'm arguing with myself. That's healthy and natural._ "A good dream I bet." Miyako teased. I glared, I didn't feel like getting teased just now "You want to keep that tongue?"

Miyako laughed nervously. "Anyway, after Kari-Chan found you two, the two of you decided that you needed to tell us, even though we all kinda knew from Kari-Chan's little freak out. I think you were nervous or something, but you looked out of the window and WHAM!"

I took a deep breath; I'd think about that bit later. Now for the moment of truth, "Ok… please, please tell me it was one of those prophecies where I predict something stupid and happy, or something that has nothing to do with us." Miyako sighed and walked into the living room, motioning to follow her.

"You may want to sit down before reading this…" Miyako stated as she handed me a piece of paper. Everyone was pretending to watch TV, but I knew they all were curious about me. I sat down on the chair and started reading.

"This is definitely not something pointless." I mumbled as I finished it. "And it definitely has something to do with us, since there are only two Hikari in existence. Three if you count Krad." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "How long were you up trying to figure this puzzle out?" Everyone just shrugged. "Jeez. If I have a headache after two minutes, I can only imagine how badly you guys felt."

Everything was silent for a moment. "Kouta, I was hoping maybe you could tell us about the dream you had that went along with the Prophecy." I froze. Merely thinking about it made my blood run cold.

I folded the cursed piece of paper slowly, neatly in my hands. Once, twice, thrice. All the while I stared at my hands, trying to pull the shards of the dream from the depths of my mind. "I don't remember much," I spoke slowly, still looking down, "…that's usually how it is with my prophetic dreams." I set the paper down in my lap and held my head in my hands. "I know… Miyako, she was in trouble. Or I thought she was… I heard her call for me. What came next … it's all a blur, but Kari was there." I finally looked up, catching Kari's gaze with mine. "Your hair was long; you were the one who said the prophecy in my dream. You … stopped me from going to Miyako… you were wounded. Your scars were bleeding. Along with several other superficial cuts and bruises…" I felt my body go cold, I could feel my eyes open wide, "You fell… you were on a cliff. You said something… something about a life?" I had to stretch my mind far, the memory kept slipping. When I finally remembered, I wished I had left the rest of the dream far back in my memory. I shifted my haunted gaze to Satoshi. "You were there. You kissed me, and I fell, like Kari." I couldn't tell him I had begged for his help as I held on at the edge of the cliff. I didn't want it to hurt him… and saying it out loud would just make it seem more real.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Satoshi's gaze was leveled with mine, and it unnerved me. I let my eyes fall back to my hands as I tried to banish the dream from my mind again. "The prophecy is of the future, right? So why was Kari's appearance as she used to be, and not as she is? And, you weren't around when Kari was… injured. How did you know her appearance?"

I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do now was explain. But since they were all caught up in this now, I owed it to them. "I've never had any semblance of control over my abilities. You could say I'm the cursed one out of my two siblings. Akira" I almost choked on his name, "he inherited the elemental magic of the artwork, along with things like abnormal strength and speed. Miyako can read minds when she is in full control. She sometimes hears snippets of people's surface thoughts when it spins out of her grasp. Myself…" I sighed. "When my power is unfocused, I'm fine. Sometimes I'll get senses of Déjà vu or I'll say something and it happens. It's seems the more control I gain, the less control I really have."

"When my power comes into focus… that's when the dreams come. A lot of the time, it isn't even the future I see; it's the past or the present. Usually, those dreams are to the point, if I remember them. However, there have been times when the past, present, and future have been combined and twisted into one dream. Those are the ones that contain the prophecies. It doesn't happen often." I closed my eyes. "If I meditate on it, I could probably remember the whole dream, but I'm not really so sure I want to remember it…" Everything was quiet for a few long moments, then the doorbell broke the silence. "I don't remember inviting anyone over…" Kari mumbled, getting up and starting for the door. "It's Niwa-Kun, Kari-san." I told her. She turned around, looked at me, and then continued to the door.

I stood up to go to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea – God knows I needed it - but Dark stopped me. "Hey Kouta, love the shirt." I growled at him.

"Call me by my name again and I'll use your bones to sharpen my knives, perv."

Then Krad joined in. "I agree with the fact that he has no right to call you by your name, Kurenai-san, but I have to agree with him. Where did you get that shirt anyway?" I cocked an eyebrow. _What about the shirt I am wearing has Dark and Krad sounding rather gay?_ I looked down at it, and could easily tell why. It was blue and had written in black letters 'I've seen the future, and I'm going back to bed.' I tilted my head. "I don't remember owning this shirt…" I mumbled absently.

"Now that I think of it, you were wearing it last night when we got home…" Dark shrugged. I looked over at my sister, and she shrugged. Then, Kari walked in with Daisuke. "Niwa-Kun! Long time no see!" My sister called to him. Daisuke cocked his head. Kari laughed. "They kinda live here now." Daisuke nodded. "I see! So that explains why Kurenai-san is wearing Hiwatari-Kun's shirt!" He paused for a moment. "Actually, it doesn't. Kurenai-San, why are you wearing Hiwatari-Kun's shirt?"

I looked down at the shirt, feeling my face getting hot. "Actually, I was just trying to figure that out myself." I grumbled quietly.

"Awe look. She's blushing." Dark snickered quietly. "I'd shut up while your eyes are still in you head." I snapped. Then Satoshi spoke out for the first time that morning. "Concerning the shirt, I gave it to her."

Everyone looked at him. "When?" I asked, more than curious.

"Last night."

I looked down. "Oh. Um… about last night… I don't remember anything after everyone left for their date. Fuzzy details… that's all I've got." When I looked up, I could see hurt in Satoshi's eyes, but he hid it quickly. I frowned.

"I chose a bad time to come over, didn't I…?" Daisuke asked. Kari smiled at him. "Just a little bit. Something is going on that I would rather not drag you into bu-"

"We could always use a fresh mind. Niwa-Kun's a smart boy. I'm sure he could help us out. Right Kouta?" Miyako smiled at me. I hesitated. "I don't doubt that he's smart, Miyako, but do you really think we should drag him into this? I don't want another person put into danger because of us…" Daisuke cocked his head. "Whatever it is, I would be glad to help." Then he smiled.

"Good luck then." I grumbled as I handed him the paper. "Read it and tell me what you think the whole thing means. Then I'll explain." The red-headed boy nodded, unfolding the paper, and began to read.

When he finished, he put the paper down on the table and closed his eyes.

"I think it means that someone is being baited. They are nearing the end of something. That their weakness is their lover. The Hikari part being obvious. Someone is going to die. And all of this is going to be on a stormy night… That's what I thought anyway…" He paused. "What is it all about, anyway?"

Everyone looked at me. I sighed. I was going to have to explain ourselves. Again. Maybe I should just broadcast it on the radio to get it all over with...

* * *

_LATE EDIT: Apparently, the day I was going to post this, I didn't. So that little note about my Co-Author being in Africa is now void. She is back in the states, and has been for a few weeks. I just have been at a loss for what to write... Ugh... lol_


	17. A little One on One

_-Shrieks- AGH!!!! This simple little chapter has caused me so much mental anguish it isn't even funny!!!!! I loved the idea of this chapter, but I hate it now (not the idea, the chapter). But I REFUSE to rewrite it!!! Agh!!! Anyway, things will start to pick up in the next chapter. :)_

_Tsuki Lai Hikari_

* * *

That night, all I did was toss and turn. I couldn't sleep to save my life. Maybe it was all the sleeping I did the previous night. Maybe it was the fact I couldn't remember jack from the other night.

I crawled out of bed and let my feet glide across the floor, clad in only the oversized T-shirt that my sister had gotten me for my last birthday and my underwear. After a millisecond of thought, I didn't bother with pants. The shirt was long enough to be a dress – reaching my mid-thigh – and I didn't want to wake Miyako rummaging around for a pair.

I crept silently down the stairs, knowing I wouldn't make a sound, but trying not to anyway. The TV in the living room was off, but the CD player was playing softly. It was _Cherish_ by _Ai Otsuka_. Miyako used to love the song. I always thought it was a sad song.

Slowly, I pushed open the door to the kitchen. It had a tendency to squeak. "Hi- Hiwatari-Kun!" I exclaimed softly. He turned around and, for a moment, his face bore a mask of shock. "I thought I told you not to call me that…" He mumbled.

"Gomenasai." I apologized. "I don't remember... However…" I felt my face heat again. "The bits I do remember are from when I was with you… When I woke up, I thought it was all a dream. It was distant and vague, and so dream-like. I assumed it was a dream until Miyako told me about everything…" He nodded. "I'm glad you remember, even if it is just a little bit…" He whispered.

I nodded. "Me too."

I looked away from him, and started toward my intended task. A cup of tea. And yet, my hands wouldn't do what I wanted them to. They wouldn't stop shaking. Somewhere along the lines, Satoshi must have noticed my struggles, because he offered to make the tea for me. Something about making up for the first night I was here. I chuckled at the memory of it when I was safe in the living room, out of his ear shot.

When Satoshi showed up with two cups of tea, I smiled at him. Then, he motioned to my shirt. "Uh… Present from your sister?" I looked down and felt myself blush softly. The shirt I was wearing happened to read 'THIS is my sexy lingerie…'. I nodded, my bangs falling from behind my ears and into my face. Then, I felt Satoshi's hands brush them back. "You're cute when you blush…" He said softly, which caused my blush to deepen. I kept my head resolutely down; I just _couldn't _look at him now. I felt that, if I did, my heart would burst. Then I felt his fingers slide under my chin and pull my face up level to his. Instead of exploding – though I was still on bomb watch – my heart now seemed intent on making me deaf with its pounding. I searched Satoshi's face, wondering if he could hear it. My suddenly easily-distracted mind grasped at a thought. "You said you didn't want me calling you Hiwatari-kun?" I asked, feeling the need to fill space between us with something other than the strange electric feeling that seemed to stretch between us. Instead of answering, he stared into my eyes – like he was trying to read all the thoughts I hid behind them. Needing to do _something _I reached up, on an impulse, and gently lifted his glasses off his face. Holding them up stupidly in my hands for a few seconds, I let them drop to my side. Coming up with the simplest answer for what I had done: "I like you better with them off…."

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, in a way that was completely new, and yet eerily familiar. I guess memory loss can do that to you. While my _mind _didn't remember anything Satoshi and I had shared, my body certainly did. In seconds, my fingers were knotted in his pale hair. Satoshi let his hands drift to my hips, holding me to him. He kept the kiss slow and sweet, until I was _sure _he hadn't kissed me like this before.

When he finally pulled back, I wasn't the only one short on air. After I was sure my words wouldn't squeak, I asked hesitantly, "Was it like that the other time?" OK… I don't _think _I squeaked… my voice sounded a little too breathless for that.

A soft – but dazzling- smile lit his face, making my heart do a summersault in my chest, "Sorta."

I couldn't help but smile back. And he kissed me again.

The kiss was more demanding than the first. His hands drifted up from my hips. One caressed my face while the other knotted itself in my hair. I moaned softly when my back hit the couch. Satoshi broke the kiss for just a second so that we could take in needed oxygen.

"Oh. My. God."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Kari's voice, and I could tell Satoshi nearly did too.

I peeked over the edge of the couch at Kari. Her face was beet red.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Satoshi pick up a pillow and casually fling it at Kari, succeeding in hitting her in the head. "Go back to bed, Kari-Imouto."

"A- actually, I should probably go back to bed and try to get some sleep, Hiwa- Satoshi." He had said that he wanted me to call him that… Of course, that was part of the night that has been totally whipped from my memory. Maybe… that was why I didn't want to stay down here with Satoshi. I didn't want this time turning up like the last. On the other hand, I really did need some sleep. So I untangled myself, as politely as I could, and grabbed my tea; aware that, the whole time, Kari was watching me. As I passed her on my way up the stairs, I asked, "Are you coming up Kari-san?" in a carefully neutral voice. The poor girl looked shocked senseless.

She blinked once and nodded her head. I slowly walked back up the stairs, all too aware of Kari's footsteps echoing just behind mine. After what seemed far too long for just one flight of stairs, I finally reached the landing. Before turning to go back in my room, I snuck a glance at Kari, only to see her staring at me. "Sorry." I said honestly, then walked into my room and closed the door.


	18. Couple of Days Later: Realization

_Hey. This may seem a bit unfitting with that last chapter, but that is because this is a skip over a couple of days... My co-author wrote this while she was in Africa, so now we are finally up to the present. Anyway... Enjoy..._

* * *

It was an unusually warm evening. One of those odd twilights where the heat doesn't seem to come from the fading rays of the sun, but from the earth beneath below. When the heats rises and hangs low to the ground, covering everything in a blanket while the early stars against the darkening skies look so distant and cool. It was an evening made for rocking chairs and porches, a sluggishly lazy evening. Everything seemed to fit the mood; the shallow, fading light seemed to take its lazy time reaching the earth, the shadows were almost lethargic in their stretching, even the leaves waved with exaggerated slowness in the occasional tepid wind.

Maybe it was this overwhelming feeling of stupor – the subconscious will to move when all else is still – or the need to simply get out of that suffocation house; whatever the reason, Kouta found herself walking the near-deserted streets. But her movement wasn't that of one spurred into impatient movement; it was slow – deliberate rather than lazy – as if she walked to the time of a metronome only she could hear. The nearly-black-eyed girl would stop suddenly, as if to look closely at something of great importance. But she didn't look up at the appearing stars of the occasional bird; when she stopped, she seemed engrossed in the study of seemingly inconsequential things. A burnt out streetlamp. A fallen leaf in her path. The sole lit window on a dark house. She appeared to pay no mind to the few people out; the only who drew her interest was a man with his dog.

The man walked as if he had a ramrod shoved down his collared shirt, between his shoulder blades. In front of him, held stiffly, was the previous day's newspaper, into which he shoved his long nose. He walked quickly and with purpose – with the air of a man who always walked as such, even in his own home. While he could dodge the streetlamps and other stationary obstacles with the ease of someone who always walked without seeing two inches past their own nose – even without the paper – the man was less successful at avoiding his dog. Attached to a leash that hung around his masters elbow, the dog kept weaving around the man's legs in what was obviously as much an effort for simple contact was it was for attention. With a harsh word of reprimand after almost tripping, the man gave his dog a swift, stunted kick to get him out from underfoot - all without removing his nose from the business section. The dog followed at this new distance as if nothing had happened - or if it happened so often it was no longer even worth reacting – looking up at the man with what was obviously blind devotion – even to Kouta's eyes as she watched from across the street.

Kouta didn't know whether to be touched to the point of tears or sickened by the sight. Unconditional love. No matter what that man did, no matter how cruel he was, that dog would love him, absolutely; until the dog's eyes grew too old to look at him and his muscles weakened so he could not follow him. The dog would still love him… why? What did that stiff man ever do for his dog? He fed it, housed it; essentially allowed it to live. Like an artist to his work…. At this thought, Kouta froze, wide eyes not seeing the street in front of her. The thought had been just an analogy – brought along on the tide of thought – meaningless… but now her mind had picked it out, studying it in this new, horrifying light. What if – hypothetically, she told herself – what if, artworks were somehow able to come alive – OK, so that wasn't so hypothetical – would they feel the same blind love as a dog for his master? Would the children of such works feel the same for the children of the artist?

The thought was terribly frightening, even as it was horridly fascinating. And it wasn't without support, Kouta thought numbly – bitterly. Krad and Kari… and it seemed that Dark had fallen for Kari once as well. If… but that if was just too terrifying to put into words; too frightening to even be pulled into the reality of thought. If it was true – that if – there was no way for her to know, Kouta thought with just the slightest edge of panic. Blind love was called so for a reason, her sardonic mind reminded her. Suddenly, Kouta felt the intense desire to run – as if she could put distance between her and that if – as if that would give her the answers she needed – to the questions she wouldn't ask. She had to get out of Kari's house – it was an blind need and a logical thought – if she was going to be able to figure anything out. Then another thought popped into her head – uncalled and unbidden – that stopped her train of thought like an anchor … that is, if trains had anchors. Kouta couldn't run. She had just made a goddamned prophecy that foretold the doom of all the people that mattered to her in the world – in one way or another. Everything in her – the morals her parents gave her and her own strict code – rebelled against her abandoning the deathtrap she had just pulled everyone into. Everything but that one if. Still, she couldn't stay, just as she couldn't run. So the question was, what was a place you couldn't run to?


End file.
